Deidara as a Girl
by CraZy-AneH-GiRL
Summary: Deidara have to pretend to be a girl named Deira to spying the Kyuubi, unconsciously He fall in love with a girl and now he's in confusion,,DeiSaku,, TRAGEDYHUMOR story,,[COMPLETE]
1. Welcome to Konoha

This is my second fic, kinda shorter than my first fic coz one of my friends told me; my first fic it too long... Well, I'm trying to make this tobe a humor story, but I failed... Tragedy, Humor, Angst...err, romance? Well, this is it..Read and Review, ok?

And don't forget to tell me if the grammar is bad, I've done my best for this fic.

Well, this story is about time after Sakura tried to kill Sasori.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter I_**

****

**_Welcome to Konoha_**

****

**_---_**

****

**Deidara's POV**

"Deidara, Wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes to see something noisy beside my bed. A man or maybe I should call him a doll with red hair. Sasori shook my body more. It's irritated me. I pulled a sheet to cover my body and my head.

"Deidara, wake up! You have a mission to do!"

"But I'm sleepy, yeah…"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to somewhere. Suddenly he threw me onto the floor. I could see nothing because the sheet still covering me. I pulled the sheet off but suddenly cold surround on me. Sasori just turned the cold water knob on.

"Ahh! It's cold, Sasori-chan!"

"Take a bath now; Itachi and Kisame are waiting you at the dining room."

He left me in the bathroom inside the bathtub. I stared at the clock, 04.00a.m. Is he insane? It wasn't good time to wake up! Whatever… I turn off the cold water and turn on the hot water knob. I toss the sheet and the rest of my clothes.

---

I walked slowly toward the dining room. I saw them there with a big bag on the table. What the hell is that bag? I took a seat beside the fish-man and ate some bread.

"Deidara, Leader gave you a big mission." Said Itachi

"How big, yeah?"

"It'll take more than 2-4 months. You'll live in Konoha until we take the boy named Naruto. In simple words; you're going to be a spy."

"Spy, yeah? It's easy, Itachi-kun!"

"The problem is… They were knew your face already. You can't do Henge All time, plus there're Hyuugas and Sasuke could use their eyes." Said Sasori while carrying the bag

"Then, yeah?"

"Let's go to Konoha first." Conversation ended.

---

**Apartment in Konoha- Normal POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Uph!" Sasori is closing Deidara's mouth

"Shut the fuck up! This is Konoha!"

Deidara struggled on the bed while Sasori using his chakra strings to tied Deidara's wrists and ankles. He pushed Deidara's body to the bed and put the bag onto the floor. Kisame and Itachi are looking for the door and windows if anyone nearby.

"But… But, Sasori-chan… It's cruel! Yeah!"

"No more complain Deidara. I'll repeat it once again and YOU must do it."

"But, but…" Deidara showed his puppy dog eyes

"That's it. Because everyone in Konoha already knew your face, you must hide your true identity. And the easiest way to hide it is… You're going to be a girl."

"But… But…Bu—" STAB! A kunai stabbed to the wall beside Deidara's head.

"No more complain I said. Or you'll have a business with the Leader." Said Sasori evilly

"Sasori, we run out of time. Hurry." Said Itachi

"Hmm…"

He took Deidara onto the floor and took off his cloak. Then…**(A.N: I skipped it. It's too cruel… -sweatdropped-)**

"Now, no one would recognize that you're a male. Don't let the mask touch water or it will melt away and people could see your left eyes. Don't tie your hair because maybe anyone could remember about your hair style. Be careful if anyone try to touch your 'breast' especially female, they will know that is unusual breast, too squashy."

"Hey Sasori, you forgot this!" Kisame threw a bra onto the bed

"O yeah, doesn't forget to wear this. Your body now is female's body; it'll be weird if you don't wear this. The most important is, DON'T ever take off your gloves although I've wrapped your other mouth with bandages."

"Sasori-chan, you're trying to kill me, yeah."

"Cut off that 'yeah', Deidara."

"But it's already being my habit, yeah."

"Forget it or you'll die in Konoha's hand."

"Okay, I won't use 'yeah' anymore, un."

"What did you just say?"

"I said I won't use 'yeah' anymore, un. I changed it to be 'un', un."

"Whatever…" Sasori sweatdropped

Sasori jumped out from the window followed by Kisame, "The rest is up to you, Itachi." Deidara turned his head to the last man in his room. Itachi took out an Iwa head protector without slash on it. He threw the head protector to Deidara.

"What, un?"

"You'll be an immigrant from Iwa village, that's your new head protector; I'll take your old head protector with me. And this is your passport." He threw a small book to Deidara

"What should I do with this passport, un?"

"You've to go to Hokage and make sure she gives you her sign on it. You're an immigrant in Jounin level. Else information is up to you." He jumped out from the room after took Deidara's cloak.

Deidara jumped onto the bed, he doesn't dare enough to see his reflection in the mirror. Orange T-shirt with high collar and long sleeves plus light blue trousers. His untie hair fell down to his 'breast'. His breast… He blushed… He never ever thought that someday he will have woman's breast.

He shook his head, he mustn't think about such thing like that. He jumped from his bed and took the passport from the desk. Suddenly there's a shadow sitting on the window.

"Deidara, I was forgot to tell you. From now on, your name is Deira. Beware with your voice; your voice is too low for a normal woman has. And Sasori told me to tell you that you second skin will melt away too if it touch water. Take it off before you take a bath. So be careful…" said Itachi and the he disappeared again. **(A.N: From now on, if Deidara's form is a girl I'll call him Deira, but still I'll use 'he')**

He sighed. He put on the head protector and walked towards the door. He opened the door and locked it from outside. He must go to Hokage's office now. He was about turning around when a girl bumped on him. She got up immediately.

"So-sorry… I'm in hurry, Are you okay?" she gave him a hand

He looked on the girl who standing in front of him now. He took her hand and stood in front of her. He stared at the girl. She has pink hair and green orbs in her eyes. She's bit shorter than him.

"Miss?"

"_Miss?"_ He back to reality that the girl in front of him thinks that he is a woman.

"Yes, un?"

"Are you new here? I never saw you before?"

"Yes, I'm new here, un."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Sakura, call me that way."

"The name is Deira; from Iwa, un. I wanted to go to Hokage, un. But I don't know where it is, un."

"I'm going to Hokage's office too. Come with me, I'll show you Hokage's office."

"Thank you, un."

He walked beside her along the hallway. He remembered this girl, but he doesn't remember this girl. He ever had seen her somewhere. He stop stepped when a flash of memory come. She is the girl who tried to kill Sasori. She is student of Tsunade. She is the one who kick his ass when he tried to help Sasori.

"Is everything alright, Deira-san?"

"Yes, un."

She took his hand and walked to the tower. He could felt warmth from her hand. He stayed in calm until reach Hokage's office. There's Tsunade sitting on her desk.

"Hoi, Sakura. Did you bring the papers?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…" She put many pieces of papers on her desk then walks toward Tsunade's desk.

"Tsunade-sama, this is Deira-san. She is an immigrant from Iwagakure." Tsunade looked up to see him

"Who?"

"I'm Deira, Jounin in Iwagakure, Hokage-sama. I wanted to move here for some reasons, un." Said Deira

"So what are the reasons to make you decided to come and live here, in Konoha?"

"… First, I wanted to erase my bad memory about… My dead family, un. Second, I wanted to learn anything outside my village, un."

"Passport?"

"Here… un…" He put his passport on Tsunade's desk. She put her sign in the passport and gave it back to him. She opened her drawer and took out a head protector.

"This is your head protector; you can safe yours since now you live in Konoha. Welcome to Konoha, Deira." He took the Konoha head protector

"Thanks, Hokage-sama, un."

"Sakura, could you please take our new friend to walk around our village?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…"

Sakura took his hand and brought him outside. She seems very happy. Maybe work as Hokage's right hand seems very hard. He felt a different feeling to her. No one ever grab his hand when he walk; even his sister.

"Deira-chan, what happened with your family?"

"Un…?"

"Don't tell me that you love to do daydreaming?"

"Maybe, un…"

"So, what was happened with you family…?"

"They died. My father killed my mother, in front of me. He did commit suicide after killed my sister. Left me all alone… un…"

"……"

"It's OK, Sakura-chan. I'm here to forget about it, un."

"Ah, here we are…" She pointed on a small Ramen Restaurant, Ichiraku

She pulled him inside. There're many shinobi inside the restaurant. There's Naruto too there. Sakura pulled Deira to the seat beside her. She called the girl with blond hair that sat beside her.

"Hey Ino-pig…"

"What do you want, Big-forehead! And who is she?" said the blond girl

"Oh yeah, meet Deira from Iwa. She is a Jounin like us." Said Sakura

"Oh, Hey, I'm Yamanaka Ino, Nice to meet you, Deira-chan."

"Nice to meet you too, Ino-chan… un…"

"Deira-chan, meet Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee… Where're Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino?" asked Sakura

"T-They are on mi-mission, Sakura-chan…" said Hinata

"Good to see you all, un."

They spent the rest of the day in the Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura spent most of her time with Deira, she even forgot about Ino. Naruto sat beside Deira and stared at Deira's face. Naruto raised his eyebrow. They still stared each other until Sakura interrupted them.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Ano sa, Sakura-chan, she looks like someone…"

"What do you mean, un? _Does he recognize me?"_ said and thought Deira

"Her face… Looks like someone. Her face is suspicious." Said Sasuke while walks nearer

"_I don't ever think that Konoha's shinobi will easily recognize me."_ He took out his kunai from his pocket under the table. He just about want to attack when Sakura make him stopped.

"She looks like Ino, right?"

"No, but, Sakura-chan…" said Naruto

Sakura took Deira's hand immediately and left the restaurant after paid the ramen. They're doing fast walk toward the apartment. She stayed in silent. She left his hand when they arrived in front of Deira's door. She turned to him and stared on his eyes.

"Deira, please forgive my friends…"

"It's OK, Sakura-chan…"

"I'll tell my friends to apologize to you tomorrow."

"No need to apologize, un."

"No, they must—"she stopped when Deira suddenly grabbed her shoulders

"Sakura-chan! Stop it, un!" Her eyes turn widen for a sec before she turned her head and looking onto the floor

"Sorry, Deira… I just… Want them to apologize… They don't know how does it feel; lose our family in front of our eyes. Maybe Sasuke-kun felt the same; his brother killed his entire clan. But they didn't die in front of his eyes. Mine, they stabbed… They slashed…" She sobbed. Gently Deira brought her into his embrace

"Calm down, Sakura-chan, un… I know it made a very big wound in your heart, but you have to calm down, Sakura-chan, un…"

She replied his embrace. But suddenly he broke the embrace. He waved his hand and closed the door immediately. He backed the door with heavy breath. At the other side, Sakura put her hand on the door; imagine nothing. Then she left back to her apartment.

Deira walked toward his bed. He's surprised by something on his bed.

"How's your first day as a girl, Deira-chan?" said Sasori

"Itachi's little brother and the Kyuubi almost recognize me, you know, un?"

"Is there something you need before I leave you alone by yourself for a week?"

"Make up these breasts, un. It's made me uncomfortable, un._ It makes me can't hug anyone, un."_ Said and thought Deira

"Fine…" He stood up from Deira's bed and…

**(A.N: I skipped it again… Just like before, he did something to his woman's breast.)**

"How's it?"

"Better than before, un." He massaged his breast.

Sasori smirked. He turned around and jumped out from the windows. Deira sighed. He took off his gloves and bandages that wrapped his other mouth. He took off his T-shirt and his trousers. He walked in to the bathroom only with his panties and bra. He paused. He took out his origami-bird. Deira came out from the bathroom; he let his origami-bird flying out from the window. He wore his pajamas and jumped to his bed.

At the other side, Sasori found Deira's origami-bird in his room. Before he could take it, the bird flying toward him and exploded. He defended his body with crossed hands. Suddenly big voice came out.

"SASORI-CHAN! YOU BAKA! YOU DIDN'T TEACH ME HOW TO OPEN THIS SECOND SKIN OF MINE!"

He sighed. Yeah, he didn't tell him how to open it. He made his way to Kisame's room to ask for help.

Deira was sleep peacefully before someone shook his body roughly. He opened his eyes and found a tall man with blue skin.

"What is it, sushi-chan?"

"There is a small cut on your shoulder; you can open your second skin from it."

"Sasori-chan sent you, un?"

"Yeah, he woke me up. Just because your stupidity, I have to woke up in this midnight." He said it and then left. Deira jumped from his bed and then got into the bathroom. He wanted to end his day as soon as possible.

**To Be Continued...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's it? Is it funny enough? Is the grammar is extremely bad or not too bad? Gimme your comments everyone.. Cheer me up please.. My high school just make me getting stress..

**Review Please...** oya, I'll update next week or next month...it depends on my school's homeworks.


	2. Good Bye

I'm getting stressed...more and more... But I wanted to say thanks to All Reviewers, they're cheer me up. O yeah, about their age...

Sakura and the other jounins 16, Deidara 19, Other Akatsuki members 21, Kakashi and the other ANBUs 28, else up to you all

_"abcdef" thought_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter II_**

**_Good Bye (Spring)_**

He's sleeping when a sound disturb him. He sat on the bedside and rubbed his eyes.

"Deira-chan, please open the door."

It was Sakura. He stood up from his bed then walked to the apartment door. Before he opens the door, he realized that he doesn't wear his second skin. He even doesn't wear any on his upper body. He opened his closet and soon he is in a girl form with white T-shirt and mesh shirt inside; black trousers covering his lower body parts. He opened the door. A girl with pink hair, yellow T-shirt, and pink shorts stood there.

"Tsunade-sama called you to her office."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, un."

She nodded and left. He took a short bath. He wore Black T-shirt with long sleeve and black baggy jeans before ran to the Hokage's tower. He knocked the door before Tsunade answered from the back of the door. He opened it and he saw Sakura sitting on her desk and Tsunade standing beside her.

"Ah, Deira, come here." Said Tsunade before he walked nearer

"You've live here in Konoha for a week."

"Yes, un."

"Do you want to have a team with?"

"Of course, un."

"Well then, you'll be teamed with Sakura since Kakashi need to leave for a long mission."

"Long mission?" asked Sakura

"Hmm… He'll leave tomorrow. So Sakura, you're off today, accompany Deira to team seven training place."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

She took his hand just like before. The walked passed many building, including Yamanaka's Flower Shop. They stopped for a minute. They talked much about flower's language. Deira told Sakura that Edelweiss means The Precious Memory. They laughed together when a bee came out from the flower and chasing Ino.** (A.N: Is Deidara really know about flower language?)**

Finally they managed to arrive at Team Seven training ground.

"There they are!" Sakura's pointing at Kakashi

They walked toward Kakashi and the others. There're Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm sure Hokage was told you about your new team. These are your new teammates, Sasuke and Naruto." said Kakashi

"Hi there, un."

"Okay, since I need to leave tomorrow… This is your last training day with me for a year straight."

"A YEAR!" Sakura and Naruto shouted together.

"Yo… So, can we start the training now? You four run to the forest and find a scroll that I hid before. In an hour. Now go!"

They left.

After an hour, they back to the training ground with heavy breath. Naruto handed Kakashi the scroll. Kakashi put the scroll back to his pocket.

"Sakura, you fight Deira, Sasuke with Naruto. Girls place are on the left and boys on the right of the Memorial Stone." He said

Sasuke and Naruto jumped away immediately. Sakura and Deira walked toward the left side. Both of them took a kunai and threw it to each other. Once their kunai met they took a kunai again and jumped. Sakura is face to face with Deira when their kunai on hand met again. They pushed each other with their kunai. Of course Deira is stronger than Sakura, because he's a man after all. He pushed her onto the ground and put her waist between his legs. He put a kunai on her neck.

"I thought I won, un." He took his kunai back to his pouch

He helped her to stand up. They walked toward Kakashi that enjoying his Icha Icha Paradise. They sat in front of him.

"You're very strong, Deira-chan…" said Kakashi while reading his Icha Icha book

"Thanks, un."

"Say, Kakashi-sensei, what kind of mission you got from Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura

"A spying mission… I have to trace all Fire country to search something-I-can't-tell-you."

"A year spying on something-you-can't-tell-us…?" asked Sakura in confuse

"Hmm… It must be S-class mission, un."

"Yes, and I can't go back to Konoha before I finish it." Said Kakashi while closing his book

Kakashi stood on his feet and called for Sasuke and Naruto. When everyone came, he told them that he maybe can't go back to Konoha in one piece. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are listening carefully to their Sensei's last advices. After he finished, he brought his students to his embrace. When they separated, he's gone.

Sakura and Deira back to their apartments together. Deira was already knew that Sasuke and Naruto are following them. Sakura asked him to go to somewhere else before back home. He just agreed. She brought him to the forest. Although still not night yet, inside the forest felt seems already night…**(A.N: 5.p.m)**

"Sakura-chan, where're we going to, un?"

"It's a secret…"

"Come on… I'm scared, un…"

"Don't worry, just close your eyes." She took his hand

"But…"

"I won't let you hit the tree."

He did what she told him; he closed his eyes. She walked slower than before. He could see nothing but darkness. He felt the path higher than before. Suddenly she stopped. She left his hand and pushed his back.

"Now, open your eyes, Deira-chan…" she said

He opened his eyes. He saw a big lake in front of him. He's on the high mountain with green grass on. She told him that sun will set soon. She sat on the soft grass. He sat beside her and looked at the sun. The lake became a very big mirror that reflecting the pretty sun. They sat there until the moon rose up.

He yawned. He looked at the girl that laying her head on his shoulder. She's asleep. He stared her face. Her face looks very pale; maybe she's tired after the training. He smirked.

"_Maybe I fell in love with her, un."_

He shook his head. He carried her with bridal style. Before he got out from the forest again, he moved her body to his back. It's so bizarre if a girl could carry other girl with bridal style. He walked outside. After made sure that Sasuke and Naruto aren't following anymore, he jumped onto the roof to the other roof.

He arrived to his apartment. Before he open the door, Sakura moved.

"Deira-chan…?"

"You fell asleep, un." He lowered his body so she could step on

"Thank you… You're pretty strong…"

"What, un?"

"Yeah, you're strong… You can carry me, I'm heavy you know?"

"Un…"

She waved her hand and walked toward her apartment. Deira opened his door and walked in. Once he arrived at his bedroom, strong hands pushed him onto the bed. A pair of crimson eyes stared on him.

"The way you treat her is too soft. A week has changed you, Deidara. How can you being such like that with our enemy?" said Itachi coldly

"She isn't our enemy, un. Just because she's your brother's teammate, doesn't mean she's our enemy, un. And you said that my job only watching on the Kyuubi, un."

"…How's the Kyuubi?" asked Sasori

"He's weak; we can easily take him, un. Itachi's stupid little brother is stronger than the Kyuubi but still you stronger than him, Itachi, un. He's stronger after betrayed Orochimaru although he failed to kill the snake-bastard, un. The one you all need to worry about is the copy-nin, un. He got a mission to spying someone, un. You two better be careful, un."

"I'll warn Zetsu, Tobi, and Kisame." Itachi left…

"Something unwanted has stuck in your head Deidara…" said Sasori

"Un…" Deira sat on the bedside.

"About her, right…? About that girl you carried minutes ago…" Sasori sat beside him.

"Un…"

"I can't tell you anything, Deidara. I'm only a puppet; I have no heart to feel it. Deidara… You have a heart to feel it, and I'm not. You have to solve your problem by yourself." He put his hand on Deira's shoulder and left.

Deira sighed. He has to stay in Konoha for two seasons until the Kyuubi come out. Next month summer will come. He hates summer. Summer day in hot, and it will make his body sweating much. It's dangerous for his second skin. He laid on the bed.

"_Am I really falling in love with her, un?"_

**To Be Continued...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This story is pretty short as I told ya... And..Sakura still weak in this story, ok? ok? well, she'll be stronger when she's an ANBU.

**Review Please**...**Please...Please...Please.../sob**


	3. The Photo Album

Hello again Everyone... Okay, this chapter is longer than the second chapter. Well, just like before... Read & Review,

_"abcdefg" thought_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Chapter III_**

**_The Photo Album (Summer)_**

It was summer. The hottest day ever... Deira sighed. He's patrolling along with Sakura. His untie long hair make him crazier than before. Thanks to Sasori, he made up his second skin to be sweat proof. While patrolling; Sakura taught Deira many things about herbs. Suddenly, there's a scream from somewhere.

"AAARRGGHHHH! THIS IS SUUCCCKKKSSS!"

Sakura and Deira ran toward the place where the sound came. They found Ino, Tenten, and Hinata there. Ino was trapped inside a swamp of mud. Their clothes are extremely sexy. Tenten is only wearing a white bikini to cover her breast and a white mini skirt. Ino same as Tenten but hers color is purple. Hinata is wearing a yellow bay pants and her white fur jacket.

"What are you doing here, gals?" asked Sakura

"W-we're going to swim a-at the lake, b-but Ino was…" said Hinata while turning her head to Ino's place

"You're wearing a jacket, Hinata-chan, un. Isn't the day hot enough for you, un?"

"Yes, it is. She's not brave enough to go to the lake with only a bikini on. So she wore her jacket." Said Tenten

Sakura helped Ino out of the mud swamp.

"Why don't you two come with us?" asked Ino

"Uh, I can't, un."

"Why, Deira-chan?"

"Um… _How can I tell her…My second skin isn't waterproof; sweat proof only."_ Said and thought Deira

"I can't either." Said Sakura

"What's your reason, big-forehead?"

"I don't want to make the lake turn into a lake of blood, pig."

"Oh… What about you, Deira?" asked Tenten

"Ah, same as Sakura-chan…un... _I don't understand what did she mean 'lake of blood' but its better than if I say nothing."_

"Well then, bye-bye for you two." Said Ino

Ino, Tenten and Hinata waved their hand and left. Sakura rubbed her sweaty forehead and stared on Deira. She asked him go back to the town. He nodded as an answer. They walked back to the town and found a café. He swallowed his saliva. He really wanted to get into that café; felling the cold of air conditioner and cold soda. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the café.

"Let's get in, you're thirsty."

"_She did know anything…" _thought Deira

She pushed the door open. Cold air flew on Deira's body. He could felt life again. Sakura pulled him to the empty table beside the windows. A waitress came with a small notepad.

"Can I get something for you?" the waitress asked

"An ice coffee, please." Said Sakura

"Err… A glass of Soda, please… un…"

"She's ice chocolate milk, miss." Said Sakura abruptly… Then the waitress left.

"Didn't your mother- sorry- ever told you that soda is not good for your body if your period is coming?"

"Err… _period?_ No, she never… un…"

Sakura sighed. She explained him all about you-know-what to Deira. A long explanation, Deira still didn't understand about it. After a moment in paused, a waitress came with two glasses with dark brown liquid inside. She put them on the table and dismissed. Both of them took the glass and drink the liquid inside. They spent their time in café with a small conversation and their glasses.

After they got out from the café, they have no destination to go now. Their patrol time has up. And they're free.

"What do we do now, un?"

"Uh… We have nothing to do now. Tsunade-sama has take-over my job in hospital. We've no mission until next week. I thought I have to make up my apartment. It's messy."

"I'll help you, un."

"Thanks Deira-chan."

Both of them walked toward Sakura's apartment. After minutes passed, they arrived at her door. She unlocked the door and walked in. He gasped. Her living room was so messy. Her kitchen is messy too. But he gasped again when he arrived in her bedroom. The room is clean, but many panties and bras on her bed. He ran out from the room immediately. He hides his blushing face when Sakura came out from her bedroom.

"Would you please help me to clean the living room, please? I'll clean the kitchen and my bedroom."

"Okay, un."

He took an apron from her kitchen and took a bin. He put all trash in the living room to the bin. After if, he put the bin back to the kitchen and took a broom; he started to sweep. For a sec, his gaze locked on a picture on the shelf. It soaked. Team 7 picture is soaked. Mostly on the Uchiha picture part.

"_Maybe she's cried all time on this photo."_

He shook his head and continued to cleaning the whole room. After two hours passed, they finally finished to cleaning her apartment. Both of them jumped onto the sofa and sighed.

"You better don't mess with your apartment again, Sakura-chan, un."

"Yeah, it's hard to clean it."

"Yeah… Now, what do we do, un? We still have 4 hours free until 6.00 o'clock, un."

"I want to see your apartment Deira-chan… Can I?"

He nodded hesitantly. Both of them walked out from her apartment and went to Deira's apartment. It's only took 15 sec to his door. He unlocked the door and walked in.

"Your apartment is very simple, Deira-chan…"

"Wait until you see my bedroom, un."

She giggled. She asked him where the bedroom is. He pointed to the door at the corner room. She ran slowly to the door and opened it. There was so many Sakura Tree pattern on the wall. She put her hand on her mouth to close her gasp. But just like the other room; a simple room. There's a white bed, a wardrobe, a single sofa, a dresser, and a desk. She walked in. She took a look on the photo on top the dresser. It's a girl with blond hair and two other adults. She took the photo.**(A.N: Well, I thought Deidara had a 'girl face' when he's younger. Just pretending it's a girl pic)**

"It's me when I'm still 7 years old, un." Deira came in.

"Are they your parents?"

"Yeah, un."

"Did you have any brother or sister?"

"I have a sister, un, she on the mission when this photo taken, un."

"… Have you any photo more?"

"O yeah, in the photo album, un." He opened his wardrobe and took a photo album

"This, un... I'll wait you in the living room, un."

"Yes, thank you."

He left to the living room. Sakura opened the album. The first photo she saw is Deira with his team. She enjoyed the album until Deira came in abruptly. He took the album and asked her to do something with the rat in his kitchen. She left to his kitchen. Deira sighed. He opened the last page of his album. There's an Akatsuki members photo except him and the Leader.

"_I thought I stopped her in time before she looks this, un."_

He put the album back to his wardrobe and walked out. Sakura told him that there is no rat in his kitchen. He smiled without reason.

"Deira-chan, may I look on your album again, please? I'm not finish yet."

"Uh… Un… Why don't we make apple muffins, un?"

"What? Apple Muffins?"

"Yeah, I have the recipe! We're free for 4 hours straight, right, un?"

"Well… Okay…"

He grinned. He took her hand and brought her to the kitchen. He took out a paper from the dresser. He put the paper on the kitchen table and let Sakura to take a look.

**APPLE MUFFINS**

**Ingredients**

1 cup whole meal self-raising flour

½ cup brown sugar

½ cup oat bran

½ teaspoon cinnamon

¼ cup almond flakes

2 large green apples

1 egg

2/3 cup milk

60g butter, melted

"Do you have all of these ingredients?"

"I have them… I wanted to make them a week ago, but it's canceled. So… I have no apples… un…"

"I have apples in my refrigerator. I'll take it."

She ran out from his apartment to hers. After a minute, she backs with two apples in her hands. He smiled. He took the apples and washed them. He opened his dresser and took all the ingredients.

"How to make it…?"

"There's the directive under the ingredients pattern, un."

Sakura took the paper and read it.

**HOW TO MAKE IT**

1. Turn oven to 220°C (425°F)

2. Grease 12 muffin pan

3. Sift flour into a bowl. Add sugar, oat bran, cinnamon and almonds.

4. Peel and grate the apples

5. Put them into the bowl

6. Mix egg, milk and melted butter in a jug.

7. Add to bowl all at once

8. Stir with fork

9. Stir until just mixed

10. Almost fill the muffin pans with batter

11. Bake in oven for 15 to 20 minutes until golden.

12. Serve the muffins warm with butter and jam.

"Is it needs more than 4 hours, un?"

"No, No… It'll take only an hour, maybe…"

"Well, let's make it, un."

…………………..**(A.N: I took the recipe from my English Education book. Anyone wanna try it?)**

"How's it, Deira-chan?"

He took a muffin and ate it. He gave her a thumb. She giggled. She took a muffin and started to eat it. The muffin was success. But they don't know how to eat them all, there're 10 muffins left. She told him that maybe they can give all the muffins left to their friends. He agreed.

"Deira-chan…"

"Un…?"

"I want to see your bedroom again, please?"

"Okay… un…"

He closed the muffins with a cloth. He let her to go there first. When he checked the calendar, he realized that today is Sunday and that means Sasori or Kisame or Itachi will come to check on him. And now Sakura is alone in his bedroom! He kicked the door and found her asleep on his bed.

"The way you treat her is too soft." A voice cam out from the window

"What you've done to her, Itachi, un?"

"Nothing... She's awake, lying on your bed when I arrived. But after a sec, she's asleep." Said Itachi coolly

"Hey, Deidara, these muffins are delicious!" Said Kisame while walking inside, he handed two muffins.

"Hey, you stole the muffins, un! They're not for you, un."

"Forget about it. Deidara how's the Kyuubi?" said Itachi

"He's getting stronger, un. Jiraiya taught him hardly, un."

"Only that…?"

"Un. Nothing special happened this month, un. How's Zetsu and Tobi, un?"

"They're fine… Well, I thought we have to leave before your little kunoichi wake up, Deidara-chan…" said Kisame teasing him

"Then leave, Sushi-chan… un…" a sec then, they're gone. He sighed. He looked on **his little flower**. Her face was very peaceful when she is asleep. He sat on the bedside and touched her forehead. His hand moved to her cheek and then to her neck. She's pretty… She's smart… She's cute… She's strong… She's very kind… She's perfect… He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"_Why did we have to be in the different part, un…"_

He yawned. He walked toward the sofa and asleep there.

………….

In the morning, Sakura woke up lazily. She realized that, she wasn't in her bedroom. She looked around and found Deira is sleeping on the sofa. She smiled. She wanted to see the rest of the photo in his album. She walked slowly and silently to his wardrobe. She took the album. She opened the last page, her eyes turned widen.

"_They're Akatsuki members. Akasuna no Sasori, I've killed him. Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, the one who changed Sasuke's life. Kisame, the fish-like-man from Kirigakure. Zetsu the—" _Deira moved. She put the album back to the wardrobe and acting like nothing has happened. Deira opened his eyes and found Sakura is missing from his bed.

"Deira-chan…" Deira turned his head and saw Sakura is standing beside him

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, un…"

"Sorry, I was asleep on your bed yesterday night."

"It's OK, un…"

"I'll go back to my apartment now… We'll meet again in Hokage's office; I thought we have a mission to do."

"Okay, un…"

She walked out and got back to her apartment. She ran into her bedroom. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees tightly; her back met the bed.

"_Is she an Akatsuki member? But Akatsuki doesn't accept woman as their member. Wait a second… There's one Akatsuki member with blond hair too. The one I kicked when he tried to her Sasori. Is he…?"_

Knock-knock-knock

Her thought was broke by a knocked. She ran towards the door and opened it. Ino is standing there with a worrying face.

"Sakura, you're late…

"Sorry Ino, yesterday I was asleep at Deira apartment and I thought, although you have my apartment copy-key, please don't open it without my permission." Sakura walked out from her bedroom

"Well it's your fault for made me unlocked the door by my own. Tsunade-sama got worried coz it's not your habitual for comes late to a mission." Ino smirked

"I told you, I was asleep at Deira's apartment. Now, would you please leave me alone? I want to change my clothes; I'll be there in 10 minutes."

With that sentence, Ino left. Sakura threw herself onto the sofa. She sighed. She needed to ask Deira about the photo. But first, she has to take a bath and go to the Hokage's office. She walked towards the bathroom and took a bath.

After a short bath, she opened her closet and took her pink T-shirt and cream baggy jeans. She put her weapon pouch on her right thigh.

She ran towards the office and found her friends there. There're Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Deira, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. Tsunade is sitting on her desk with annoyed face.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, I'm late."

"Well, now everyone's here, not including Chouji. I'll tell you all about the mission— or maybe I have to call this as training."

"Training…? With all teams together?" asked Lee

"Shut up, Lee, listen the introduction first." Said Gai, Tsunade inhaled some oxygen before started again.

"I'll change the teams to be 4 jounins each a team. What you need to do is only take the scroll from the ANBU. The ANBU ones will tell you all the else informations. Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma, the rest is up to you three."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" said the trio

"NOW! Everyone follow us to the Forest of Death." Said Gai

"Forest of Death?" said all Jounins

**To Be Continued...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's it? Boring? Exciting? Anything? Gimme your comments everyone...

**Author Note (Important) :**

**Well, something was happened with my computer (my brother's computer). It's broken. And guess what? All the data about this fic GONE. This chapter is the only saved chapter because I've upload this chapter earlier. Maybe I can update this story next Year. I'm really sorry, everyone.**

**I'm using school's computer right now /sob.**

**But review please...**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL**


	4. Forest of Death

Hi Everyone! I'm so lucky! My uncle repair the computer and all data was saved! O yeah! I'm sooooo lucky... wait, not too lucky.. my rival at school grew smarter and he left me behind.. oh, forget it..well, this is it..Chapter 4... ENJOOOYYY...!

And don't forget to REVIEW

* * *

**_Chapter IV_**

**_Forest of Death (Summer)_**

"Here we are everyone. Forest of Death, remember?" asked Kurenai

"Hai!" said all jounins

"Here, in this forest, all of you will live in a week. We, ANBU, we had hid 3 scroll in this forest. Maybe on the tree, maybe inside an animal stomach, or maybe underground." Said Asuma

"Any question…?" asked Kurenai

"Yes…" Tenten lifted her hand

"Hmm?"

"If we can't find the scroll in a week…?"

"Good question, Tenten. If all of you can't find the scroll, it's OK but, we won't let you get out from the forest until you find it. In short words, you won't get out from the forest until you find the scroll."

"Q-question…" said Hinata

"Yes, Hinata…?"

"I-if one of us get p-poison or—"

"We put one or two medic-nin each team, so you don't need to worry about wound or else. Any question again?"

"There are three scrolls. Is it mean, each team have to get a scroll?" asked Neji

"No. If a team gets two scrolls, just bring them to the tower in the middle of this forest. If three scrolls had complete, we'll inform the other teams. Any question again?"

Silence…

"Okay, now is the rule. Don't talk with the other teams. Don't open the scroll. Last… don't die…" said Asuma

"Hai!"

"Now, the teams… Team A: Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, and Deira. Team B: Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and Neji. Team C: Ino, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto. Team A will start from West Gate, Team B will start from South Gate; Team C will start from East Gate." Said Gai

"Ne, Gai-senpai, I want to be teamed with Sakura-chan again, please…" Said Naruto with a puppy dog eyes

"No, no, no Naruto… We had decided…"

Naruto gave a big disappointed face. Sakura cheered him up. A sec then, Kurenai asked everyone to prepare their things for a week straight, starts tomorrow… Of course Sakura and Deira went home together, they're neighboring. Deira opened his apartment door and found a man or puppet with red hair.

"What are you doing here, Sasori, un?"

"I thought I can't meet you next days so I came earlier."

"Un… There's training, together with all teams. But I got in the different team with the Kyuubi. Well, how's the copy-ninja, un? Everything's fine, un…?"

"Itachi and Kisame are still spying him."

"I see, un. Anything else…?"

"Only wanted to remind you, don't leave your glove and about your second skin. Be careful." With those words, he left.

Deira packed his things into a big blue backpack. His attention was taken by foods on his dining table. He forgot about the muffins. He walked out from his apartment and made his way to Sakura's apartment. He knocked the door and Sakura opened the door.

"What is it, Deira-chan?"

"Err, the muffins, un…"

"Oh, yeah, I was forgotten about them. Could you please bring them with you before the training? I thought all Jounin would like to try it. We still have ten muffins right?"

"_Ten? Oh no…Kisame had taken two muffins yesterday night, un! _Un, eight… I ate two for breakfast this morning, un."

"Oh… yeah, just bring them, ok?"

"Ok…" he was about turning around when she called him

"Yes, un?"

"_Do you have any connection with Akatsuki?_ No, just… Why did you have to ending you sentence with 'un'?"

"Um… It's my habit, un…"

With the answer, he left back to his apartment. He took off his gloves and cut the bandages. A small smile slipped out from his other mouth. It's showing its teeth. Deira took new bandages and wrapped his other mouth.

"Sorry, un. You need to be silent from now on, un."

He won't use his other mouth at least at emergency. He let out a small sigh. He got into his bedroom and jumped onto his bed. He has to stay like this? He needs to prove that he loves her. But if she knows that he is a man…

"_Why this life is going so cruel to me…un…"_

He wanted to fly to the high sky. He wanted to be a usual boy like everyone. He wanted to spend his lifetime with the ones he loves. He didn't want to be like this. He didn't want to be an S-class criminal. He didn't want to be a monster with more than one mouth. This life is going so cruel to him. But he cannot change the reality. He's S-class criminal. He's a monster. He can't love someone anymore. Can't he?

---

Knock-knock-knock

A knock's disturbing Deira's breakfast. He was asleep after a long thought yesterday's afternoon. He such an armadillo… He walked toward the door and found Sakura there with a big backpack.

"Are you ready?"

"Not yet, un… I'm taking my breakfast, un."

"Well, I'm waiting… May I go inside?"

"Un…" He moved a bit so Sakura could go inside. Sakura put her big backpack onto the sofa. He finished his breakfast immediately. He washed the dirty dishes and took his backpack from the bedroom.

"Can we leave now, un?"

"Well, the muffins?"

He smiled. He took the muffins and brought them with him. Both of them walked out from Deira's apartment. They jumped onto the roof to the other roofs. They arrived in front of the West Gate. Shino and Shikamaru was there waiting for them.

"Where're the others?"

"Waiting for their team's members in front of their Gate, just like us." Said Shikamaru

"Uh, what time we'll start, un?"

"At 9 o'clock." Said Shino

"This training is troublesome." Said Shikamaru lazily

---

Now everyone has arrived. When the bell rang, all Jounins ran toward the forest. Their days are getting excited.

**Night, Team A**

"I'll make the tent up with Shino, you two, searching for some foods." Said Shikamaru while taking out a tent from his bag

Sakura asked Deira to follow her to the river. After they arrived at the river, Sakura asked him to take water with the bucket. When Deira took the bucket, he remembered about his second skin.

"Saku-chan, un."

"Yes?"

"Err, can you please take the water, un… I…"

"Okay, I'll take it. But can you take those fruits?" She pointing on apples

"It's an easy one, un."

**Team B**

Tenten threw her kunais and fruits fell down to the ground. They ate in silent.

**Team C**

"NO! I don't want to sleep with this Teme!" yelled Naruto

"I don't want too, Dobe." Answered Sasuke

"You can sleep with me, Naruto…" said Lee

"THEN YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ME, SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Ino with big grin

"_This training is sucks…" _thought Sasuke

---

In the early morning, Sakura woke up from her sleep and realized that Deira isn't there with her. She walked out from her tent with a black T-shirt and white shorts. She found him on the tree branch. She jumped up to approach him.

"Deira-chan, is anything happen?" she sat beside him

"No, un. I just hardly to get asleep with a tent… _How can I get asleep if she's wearing a very thin pajamas!"_ said and thought Deira

There's a silence between them until Sakura asked him a question.

"Deira, why do you always wear those gloves?"

"Do you really want to know, un?"

"I won't force you…"

He smiled. He took off his gloves and showed her the bandages.

"I want to hide the bad memories inside the scars… un…" He couldn't tell her that actually there's a mouth behind the bandages.

She took his hand and put it on her chest. He blushed, but she didn't see it because she closed her eyes.

"Can you feel it? Me too…have those scars in here… In my heart…"

"Sakura…"

She locked her arms around his waist.

"Although both of us have different scars… I know what it feels… It's hurt… It's an incurable pain… But if we still always be together, you won't feel those scars."

"Sakura…" He put his arms around her back

"This world was so cruel… Humans are social creatures… Human can't be alone. Neither can you… So I'm here, to be with you…"

They stayed with that position until Deira felt something's wrong. He looked up and found three tigers are staring at them. His eyes turned widen. The tigers jumped toward them; ready to eat them.

Deira hugged her tightly and jumped away from that branch. Sakura surprised by his sudden moved. She looked back and found three tigers broke the branch. They landed gracefully on the ground.

Shikamaru and Shino got out from their tent by loud sounds. They were surprised when found Deira and Sakura had tigers around them. Sakura and Deira are releasing each other when they realized Shikamaru and Shino were come out. Sakura set her fighting stance and she ran towards a tiger. She hit the tiger and it flied to the sky.

"Sakura-san, I thought you didn't need to make the tiger flied away. Since we have to check its stomach; maybe there's a scroll inside." Said Shino

"I'm sorry, Shino-san…"

Shikamaru made a hand seal and locked the tigers move with his shadows. Deira threw some kunais and killed the tigers. After Shikamaru released the jutsu, Shino's bugs flied toward the tigers and ate them. After the bugs ate the tigers, Shikamaru is looking for the scroll.

"Is there any scroll inside it?" asked Sakura

"No, there isn't."

Everyone sighed. Shikamaru asked everyone to pack their things and get move. Everyone nodded. They packed their things and get going. Deira is still thinking about an incident a minute ago.

**Team B**

Hinata looked at the sky. She felt something is flying. She activated her Byakugan. She concentrated on her eyes. Suddenly something passed above the tree. She shocked by that thing.

"Did you see that too?"

Hinata turned her head and found Neji there. He's standing beside the tree. His Byakugan is activated.

"Neji Nii-san… What's that?"

"A scroll inside it…"

"What?"

**Team C**

Sasuke woke up in the morning and felt something heavy on top of him. He tried to stand up, but he can't. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. There is Ino… He gritted his teeth and pushed her aside. She landed on the ground hurtfully but she still doesn't wake up. He let a sigh passed his mouth.

Suddenly he got a very bad feeling. He activated his Sharingan and ran out from his tent. He found Naruto walking out from his tent with a bag under his eyes.

"Hey, Dobe, You can't sleep?"

"Lee's snoring loudly. I can't sleep…" Sasuke heard a loud voice from Lee's tent.

"Hey Teme, why did you activate your Sharingan…? Is something happened?"

He remembered the reason he activated his Sharingan. He jumped towards Naruto and locked his arms around Naruto's waist.

"HEY TEME…! YOU—"

Before he could finish his word, Sasuke took him away with him from the tent. Suddenly a tiger landed on the tents. Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke sighed again.

"Hey Teme, Ino and Lee still inside the tents." Said Naruto, he sweat dropped.

Sasuke released Naruto from his embrace and walked towards the tiger. A weak voice came out from under the tiger. But immediately after he moved the tiger, the voice changed into a very scary voice.

"AH WHO'S THE HELL THREW THAT THING!" yelled Ino

"We don't know and better you to stop yelling like that or check its stomach. Maybe there's a scroll inside."

Ino doesn't want it. She cannot! Tiger's stomach…? Sasuke knew that Ino wouldn't check it so he's the one can do it. He made some hand seals and touched the tiger's body. The tiger vanished in a sec, leaving a scroll. Naruto and Lee yelled loudly.

"WE GOT THE SCROLL!"

**Team A**

"I bet Team C has got the scroll." Said Shikamaru with his lazy tone

"Yeah, it's Naruto's and Lee's voices. Now, what do we do?" said Sakura

"……"

---

**A week later…**

Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…

Team A is in danger. Large poisonous centipedes are attacking team A. Shikamaru was fainted by a hit on the back of his head. Sakura is healing him. Shino ordered his bugs to attack the centipedes while Deira is in confusion. He could easily kill all the centipedes with his clay. But, that's mean anyone could recognize him.

The centipedes are moving toward their position. Sakura closed her eyes while still healing Shikamaru. Shino is looking to the other direction. It's good time for Deira to make out some of his clay. He took his gloves and when he was about taking off his bandages, the centipedes are stop moving. It looks like someone locked their movement.

"Is everything all right?"

Deira lifted his head and found Asuma and Kurenai. He wrapped his other mouth immediately and put back his gloves. Sakura opened her eyes and said…

"What's ANBU doing here?"

"What are we doing here? We helped you all…" said Kurenai

"No, I mean, I thought you said—"

"Team B got two scrolls. And Team C got a scroll. Three scrolls have completed." Said Asuma

"That's the reason you two help us?" asked Shikamaru

"Oh, you've awake. Well then, let's go to the tower." Said Kurenai

---

"Good… All of you still alive." Said the Hokage

"Hey Old-hag, what is this training for?" asked Naruto

"Shut the fuck up, you Dobe!" yelled the Hokage

"What! Now you called me 'dobe'! You're really ugly old— uph!" Sakura closed his mouth

"I just wanted to test your ability if you were in the different partner. Well, all of you will have a holiday. Start from tomorrow. When summer ends up, the mission will be giving for you all. Now dismiss."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

oh kill me..is the grammar better or worse? and.. I wanna say sorry to...anyone who waiting for this fic.. I said I'll update next year, but... um...I'm really sorry... 

**Review please...**


	5. Good bye, Ino

**_Chapter V_**

**_Good Bye, Ino (Autumn)_**

****

Autumn has come. Every Jounin will get the mission again. Deira was called by Tsunade to her office. At the time he arrived, Ino was there too.

"You two are here now." Said Tsunade

"Do you want to give us a mission, un?"

"Yes, it just a simple mission yet dangerous. You two will send this scroll to Iwagakure. I choose you Deira because, I thought you know the best route to go there."

"Yes, un."

"Tsunade-sama, what things make this mission would be so dangerous?" asked Ino

"… I heard Akatsuki is going after this scroll. You two need to be careful."

"_Akatsuki, un…Maybe I should ask Sasori-chan about this…un"_

"We meet again tomorrow at the West Gate, now dismiss." Said Tsunade

---

Deira is lying on his bed. He knew that Sasori will come this night. He heard a small sound from the window. A shadow came nearer towards him.

"Sasori, un?"

"No, he is on the mission with Kisame."

"Oh, Itachi… The Kyuubi is fine. Nothing changes…"

"Well… I thought I no need to stay here anymore." He was about turning around when Deira called out

"Itachi, un."

"What?"

"Is Akatsuki after a scroll from Konoha or something, un?"

"Yes, a scroll. It's a secret between Konoha and Iwa, your village. What's up?"

"I'm the one will deliver that scroll to Iwa, un. You can take advantage from that, un."

"Well, OK. This is the plan…"

---

Ino and Deira are inside the forest. The plan isn't start yet. The plan is; Deira will wait until Ino fall asleep then acting like attacked when they're asleep then, Itachi will take the scroll. The night hasn't fall yet, so he couldn't do the plan.

Suddenly, an unexpected thing happens. It's raining… They immediately search for a place to shelter themselves. They finally reach a cave. Ino was cleaning the dirt from her body before finally realized something different on Deira's body.

"Deira… Your skin is… Melting?"

Deira lifted his hands and looking on them. She was right. His second skin is melting. Finally, his second skin completely melted away.

"YOU! You're an AKATSUKI!"

"Sorry, un. But I have to kill you now, un."

In a second, Deira made paper-birds. He let it flying inside the cave, and he ran out from the cave. Then, finally the birds exploded.

Itachi came from nowhere and standing beside Deira. Deira gave him the scroll the he told him…

"Tell Sasori to come here As-Soon-As-Possible after his mission. I need a new skin, un."

Itachi nodded and then he left Deira alone. Deira walked in to the cave. Nothing left but blood anywhere inside the cave. He sighed.

"_How's to tell Sakura about Ino's death, un?"_

---

Sakura woke up immediately from her sleep. She's sweating much. She got a bad feeling this night. She walked out from her bedroom. She took a glass from a dresser and filled it with hot milk. She walked back to her bedroom. She put the glass on the night table. She took a photo from her wardrobe. She smiled.

"_Me…Hinata…Tenten…Deira…and Ino—"_

Her thought stopped when she saw something different. There's small dirt on Ino's image. She felt something stabbed her heart.

"_I hope she's okay…"_

---

"Deidara, wake up… Deidara…"

Sasori shook Deira's body. Deira rubbed his eyes and saw Sasori kneeling beside his body. He sat up and rubbed his eyes again.

"Sasori-chan… I thought you were still on mission, un."

"Itachi told me what happened with you once I got into the hideout. Now how will you tell the pink haired girl about her best friend?"

"I know, un. I don't think that rain will fell down, un."

"Anyway, this is your new skin. Be more careful." Said Sasori before he left Deira all alone inside the cave…. Deira tried to think about some words about Ino's death. He wore his second skin and ran back to Konoha.

He finally managed to Konoha. His clothes got dirty by mud, sweat and blood. He's breathing heavily.

---

Sakura was really worried about Ino. Today is the day she'll back from her mission. Sakura walked out from her apartment. She ran towards the gate and found Deira there. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Slowly, she released him. She's looking on his body, mud… sweat…blood…

"Where's Ino?" asked Sakura with a worry tone

"She was… un…"

"No, please don't tell me that she's……… Death……?"

Deira gave her a slight nod. She fell down on her knees. Deira is kneeling in front of her body and brought her into his embrace.

"No… Deira, please tell me it was a lie… please…" she sobbed

He hugged her tighter. He could feel her tears on his shoulder. She cried loudly on his shoulder. He knew it was very hurt. Her best friend… Her first friend… He knew it must be hurtful, but he must do it. Yes, he did it, and no one can change it…

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

Sakura woke up in the hospital. She sat up on her bed, but someone pushed her back to the bed.

"No, Sakura… You need some rest…"

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Deira brought you here. What's happened?" asked Tsunade with worry tone

"Ino… She was…" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know… Deira told us the whole story…"

"How's that happened?"

"Well…"

**Flashback**

"_Deira, please tell us what's happened with Ino and…The scroll." Asked Tsunade_

"_We're walking in the forest, and then I felt something was wrong. We walked at the same place. We trapped inside a Genjutsu. Then a man from Akatsuki killed Ino and……And he destroyed her body until……Until nothing left from her…And me…I fell into Mangekyou Sharingan…Then when I awoke… The scroll was gone."_

"_Your wounds…?" asked Shizune_

"_Just a little, un… I'll wrap it with bandages by myself, un."_

**End Flashback**

"Where's Deira?" asked Sakura

"At the memorial stone…"

Sakura jumped from her bed and took her clothes. Tsunade tried to hold her but she ran out from the room. She ran as fast as she could to the memorial stone. She's holding her tears so it won't come out from her emerald eyes.

---

Deira is standing in front of the memorial stone. He put his hand on it and murmured something…

"Ino… Sorry, un."

He turned around and saw Sakura there. She's smiling. She walked slowly towards the stone. She knelt in front of it and touched Ino's name. She put her head on the stone.

"Ino… Wait for me there… I'll be there for you someday… Just wait…"

"Sakura… Sorry, I couldn't—"

Sakura poked Deira's forehead.

"You stupid… Shinobi mustn't show their emotion. Shinobi must strong whenever… Whenever it needs… Whenever…" She tried the best of her to hold her tears

Deira brought Sakura into his embrace.

"Hey Deira, stop it… I'm okay…!"

"No need to hold it, un. It's okay to show it, un…"

"You stupid…"

She grabbed his shirt and cried on it. All her feeling spill out at the time… Sad…Pain… Hate… Lost………

---

---

---

---

---

---

Finally all of her emotion went out. She walked back to the memorial stone. She touched Ino's name for the last time…

"I'll kill the one who killed you, Ino… I promise… I'll kill him…"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Itulah chapter 5, kasi review, kl ga mao ya ga papa...tapi kl grammar gw jelek, bilangin...n ga bisa update secepatnya, soalnya harus belajar buat USIP2..awal november baru bs update..walopun kenyataannya kaga ada yang nungguin fic ini..gw tetep update koq. 


	6. War

_**Chapter VI**_

_**War (Autumn-Winter)**_

Sakura finally managed to forget about Ino. She needs to forget it or it will disturb her life, her heart. In the afternoon, Sakura asked Deira to be with her to buy something. He's waiting for her outside the jewelry shop. Once she got out, she has a small box in her hand. She took out two earrings from the box. The earrings are different each other, black and white.

"They're different each other, un."

"This is for you…" she handed him the white one to him.

"Dark and light always together, they're eternal. I need you, and please… Don't leave me…" said Sakura

"Don't worry, I won't… _Until my mission over…_" He put the earring on his left earlobe.

Sakura took the black one and wore it on her right earlobe. Both of them walked back to the Hokage's office. But suddenly, there's a voice that could change their decision…

"OROCHIMARU!!!!!! OROCHIMARU IS HERE!!!"

Both of them turned their head to see each other. Sakura gave him a slight nod and gone. He ran towards his apartment and took his weapon immediately. He changed his clothes into a Jounin uniform. He tied his hair into a low ponytail. He ran out from the apartment building.

Once he arrived at Hokage's office, everyone's there. They're ready with their weapon; sword and daggers.

"Orochimaru is coming with 'manda' and Kabuto with him. Our opportunity is to kill him or minimal, kick him out from this village. Sasuke, he's after you, be careful. Now everyone… Let us save our lovely village." Said Tsunade

"HAI!"

Everyone's gone. Deira ran towards the center of the village. He killed every sound-nin those preventing his way. He could kill them all with one blow from his clay, but he doesn't want to take the consequence by using his clay right now.

"_Shit, Sasori didn't tell me that Orochimaru will attack this village! I hate HIM!" _He jumped onto the roof to the other roofs. He has to finish this trouble soon.

---

Sakura jumped up to the roof. She needs to find Sasuke. Tsunade asked her to protect him, could she? She took out her daggers and ran to the crowed place. She killed all the sound-nin. Suddenly, something unexpected happen; Manda appeared. Sakura stared on that huge snake. There is no Orochimaru on its head. Then, something colored black passed the roof she's standing on.

"_Sasuke!"_

He's standing on the roof at the center of Konoha. He stood bravely with his Jounin uniform. He made some hand seals and many fireballs flied toward the snake. It just exploded and looks like nothing happen with the snake. A moment then, a man with white hair appeared on the snake's head.

"Low skilled fireballs like it won't hurt Manda, right, Master Orochimaru?" said Kabuto to the black haired man beside him. Orochimaru appeared on the snake's head. His smile never gone…

"Sasuke, why did you betray me?" asked Orochimaru

"I won't give you my body. You such a bloody bastard…!" Answered Sasuke

"Then take the consequence… Die…"

The snake moved towards Sasuke's position. Sasuke prepared his fighting stance. But, before the snake could touch Sasuke, a big rock hit the snake's head. Every heads turned toward the pitcher.

"YOU! FUCKING SNAKE! KILL ME FIRST BEFORE YOU TRY TO TOUCH SASUKE!" yelled Sakura

She promised Tsunade to protect him. She won't break it. She jumped from roof she's standing on and made some hand seals. She took an oversize shuriken from her back and threw it to the snake. Suddenly, the shuriken turned into more than one shuriken. The snake received the hurtful shuriken at its lower mouth.

Manda, the snake really angry... It spat out many poisoned spittle towards Sakura's flying body. Sakura dodged all the spittle. By moving her body to dodge the spittle, she lost balance in the air. Manda moved toward her to eat her. She closed her eyes, she doesn't want to see the time Manda eat her.

But the feeling that comes is warmth. She opened her eyes. Emerald eyes met sea eyes.

"Be more careful, un…"

Deira hugged her tightly before threw her body to the opposite direction from the snake. She landed gracefully onto the roof. She looked up and found… The snake ate Deira…

"DEIRAAAAA!!!!"

Kabuto turned his head towards Sakura immediately.

"_Did she just say 'Deidara'?"_

He shook his head. That's unnecessary for Deidara to be in Konoha, or perhaps… Naruto…

---

"It stinks here, un!"

Deira stood up in the snake's mouth. He needs to be careful. Its mouth is wet. If he stays inside more than 3 minutes, all of his skin will all melt away. He has to do a move. He took off his gloves and the bandages. A smile from his other mouth appeared. He took some clay and made them up.

More than fifty paper-birds are flying inside He ordered his clays, and tens birds flied inside the snake's throat. **(A.N: Is a snake has throat?)**. He wanted to bomb the snake's body with his clays.

"_Wait, un. If the snake exploded, then what happen with me, un? I have to get outta here!"_

---

Once again, Sakura feeling lost. She hate Orochimaru, she hate him really much. She took all she has. He built her rage more and more.

She jumped from the roof to the other roofs until she reached the highest roof. She collected all her chakra on her feet and jumped. She landed on the snake's head. The snake moved its head. It doesn't want anyone else except Orochimaru or Kabuto took a step on its head. Sakura is still concentrating her chakra on her feet so she wouldn't fall down.

"What do you want, little kunoichi?" asked Orochimaru

"You such a bastard…"

In a sec, she swung her daggers toward him. But, Kabuto blocked them with his kunai.

"Be patience, Sakura-san…"

Sakura took a step backward. She lost balance immediately after the snake moved its head. She fell down onto the roof. Suddenly the snake spat out some poison needle. **(A.N: Is the snake really has the needle inside its mouth?)**

When she dodged the needles, she saw something colored yellow jumped out from its mouth.

"DEIRAA!!"

She ran towards Deira as fast as she could. His body was wet by something. His gloves were gone, so is his bandage, replaced with blood. He hid his hands inside his T-shirt.

"Deira, what happened with your…scars?"

"It's nothing, un. Hurry, tells everyone to get out of here, the snake soon will be explode, un."

Sakura made a speed move towards everyone. Once she turned her head, Deira's skin is melting. She changed her mind and ran towards Deira. She grabbed his arms; he clutched his own hands tightly.

"Dei-Deira, your skin is melting…?"

"Don't worry, it just a poison, un."

"But—"her sentence being cut by Kabuto

"She was right, Sakura-san… The poison will melting all of his skin and leaves nothing to wrap his body." He took out a kunai

Sakura turned her head and met Kabuto. She ran towards him, daggers met kunai again.

"DEIRA! Ran and take an antidote! I'll halt this man!" yelled Sakura

Deira nodded and ran towards his apartment. While running he's whispering something…

"Thanks Kabuto, un."

He ran inside his apartment and feeling blurry. He fell down on his knees. He's confused. He didn't feel this feeling when the first time his second skin melted away. His breath was heavy.

"What happened with my body, un…"

"That's the poison effect…"

He looked up and found Kabuto is standing in front of him.

"Poison, un?"

"Manda's poison… And what's your business here, Deidara?"

"None… of… your… business… un…"

He fainted. He doesn't know what to do… His power left him… He can do nothing…

---

"I had given him the antidote. He'll wake up in a sec…" said a voice

Deira tried to open his eyes. He found two men are standing beside him. He rubbed his eyes. The red haired man one turned his head and bent down.

"You've awake…"

"Sasori-kun eh, Sasori-chan… What's happened with me, un?"

"Well… Your body was poisoned and Kabuto gave you the antidote, while I was changing your skin. You stupid, how could you got into Manda's mouth?!"

"Because I was…un…"

"He helped a pink haired girl… Don't know why…" said Kabuto

"Huh… For now it's okay, but don't ever try it again. And, I'm sorry; I was late to tell you that Orochimaru will come."

Sasori bent up and opened Deira's wardrobe. He put a 'second skin' inside the wardrobe. He closed it again and walked towards the window.

"Hey Sasori, what's Deira's mission this time? Being a girl like this… That's sucks…" asked Kabuto

"Spying on the kyuubi..." After he said that sentence, he left.

Deira sat on the bedside. He looked on his forehands. They're wrapped again. He looked up to the white haired man in front of him. Kabuto is playing with Deira's photo album. He spun it and threw it to Deira's lap.

"What else happened after I passed on, un?"

"Em… Well… She was trying to halt me when Manda suddenly exploded. Of course I turned my head to see if Orochimaru dead or alive. But when I turned my head back, she was gone. I knew that you're poisoned so I didn't bother with her anymore. Then, I found you ran inside a building."

"After I passed out…un…?"

"Well, I brought you inside the bedroom and Sasori showed up."

"And what's with this album, un?"

"Did she ever open it?"

"Yeah, once…un…"

"No, she did open it twice. She even ever opened the last page… She already knew you, Deidara. Although there are no you inside that photo, she knew that you do have relation with Akatsuki."

"It doesn't matter, actually, un. I'll be leaving soon, after there's a moment I can take the kyuubi, un. _Yeah, I'll be leaving soon and I'm not tell her bout my feeling yet, un" _said and thought Deira

Kabuto gave him a small smirk. He took out a bottle of medicine. He threw it to Deira. He caught it carefully. Once he looked on the bottle name, his eyes turned widen.

"'Forget me not'. You can't say that to her. But you should say 'Forget me', but if she can't forget you… Use those pills. Soon, we'll be leaving soon. My mission to spying on Orochimaru will be over soon. So will you."

---

Sakura collapsed on her bed. She was really tired today. She left Kabuto soon after the snake exploded. She had to inform Tsunade about the explosion. She had to heal all the wounded people at hospital. She's still thinking about Deira. She had knocked his door for many times. But there was no response. She knocked the door again; a piece of paper came out from under his door. The pattern said –I'm okay- but she still doubt that. She can't force him to open the door, so she went back to her apartment.

She shook her head. She has to take some rest after these incidents. She jumped up from her bed and walked toward her bathroom. She took off all of her clothes. She stared on her reflection on the mirror. She moved her hair to see the earring. She touched her single only earring.

"_I hope 'he' won't leave me…"_ thought Sakura

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yuuhuuu...USIP uda berakhir!!

Thanks to everybody that gave me some reviews..I'm thirsty of review nih..weekkekeke...not thirsty of blood, but review..hihihi..

Maybe next chapters will be long update again...sooorrryyyy


	7. End of The mission

_**Chapter VII**_

_**End of the Mission (Winter)**_

"The day has finally comes…"

"Are you sure it's today, Itachi, un?"

"Today he got a mission with low classed ninja. We can take him easily without Jiraiya around him. We'll ambush him in the forest. Deidara, you come with us."

"Okay, I need to—"suddenly there is a knock on his apartment door. He walked towards the door; still with his girl form. Sakura was there with her Jounin uniform.

"Deira, Tsunade-sama called us…" Sakura said

"Sorry, I can't, un. I got a bad… (Cough)…cold, un… (Cough)."

"It's OK, I'll tell Tsunade-sama about it…" She turned around, just a moment before she turned back.

"Oh, I forgot about something. Tsunade-sama said Kakashi-sensei will be back soon. I thought she called us to make a welcome party… hihihi…" she giggled and left

Deira closed the door behind him and walked back to his bedroom. Itachi, Sasori and Kisame were ready to leave. Deira gave them a slight nod. He left all his girl things. He wore back his Akatsuki uniform; black pants, mesh shirt, black T-shirt, and the cloak. He took off his Konoha head protector and tied his hair into his old hair style; high ponytail. Itachi gave him a head protector with a slash one. He smiled and wore it.

Itachi gave everyone motion to follow him, but Deidara asked him to wait for a sec. He left his gloves and the bandages. He gave Itachi a nod as a sign he was ready. They jumped out from the window and ran silently toward the gate. It's still 6 o'clock in the morning. The road still empty…

They stopped when they saw Naruto is standing at the gate with two boys and one girl there. The three look like still Genin.

"Okay everyone, today we got C-rank mission! We'll do our best, okay!" yelled Naruto

"_C-rank mission, un…? I got B-rank mission when I was a genin, yeah." Thought Deidara_

Naruto's team walked slowly toward the forest as Itachi and Kisame are waiting for them inside the forest. Deidara and Sasori are following them from behind. Deidara had prepared his clay.

Naruto felt something doesn't right everywhere he step. He felt someone is looking or maybe spying on him. He asked his students to move faster. They started to run. Still, Naruto still felt someone's still following him. He asked his students to stop. They stopped beside a big tree.

"Everyone, hide somewhere… There're enemies here. GO!" ordered Naruto to his students

His students nodded as an agreement. They ran to the big tree and hid behind it. Naruto took a kunai from his weapon pouch. He spun with an incredible speed and kicked someone who standing behind him. But his feet was blocked by a big sword; Samehada.

"What are you doing here, Itachi, Kisame…?!" he hissed

"Just looking for something, Kyuubi boy…" said Kisame

"Something what did you wanted from my team…?"

"You…" said Itachi with monotone

And the battle was begun. Itachi still out of battle because he thought Kisame can handle Naruto by himself. Naruto did long distance battle. He knew that samehada could absorb chakra. Five minutes passed. He tried to throw some shuriken, but he canceled it when someone walked out from the bushes behind Kisame….

Deidara and Sasori with his students…

---

"Wow, Naruto-sensei is really strong!" said one of Naruto's students

"Yeah, he made that blue monster tired!" said the girl one

"Who have you called as a monster, brats, yeah?" asked Deidara from behind

The three turned around immediately. Their back met the tree. Their legs are shaking. Deidara and Sasori lifted them up by their collar shirt.

Deidara and Sasori walked out from the bushes with three genins on their hands.

"Sasori… How could you still alive! And— Deira…" Naruto blinked

"No uh, yeah. I'm Deidara, yeah. I'm not using that Deira one right now, yeah."

"_Sakura…_Let them free! Let go of them!" thought and yelled Naruto

"No, no, Naruto-kun… Put your shuriken back to your weapon pouch first, yeah."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He has to kill the Akatsuki but his students are the first opportunity. He put his shuriken back to his weapon pouch. He closed his eyes tightly. This was his decision. He opened his eyes back.

"I saved my weapon. Now let them go…" said Naruto hopelessly

Itachi shook his head. Naruto tried to scream because they just broke the deal. But before he could let his voice out, Itachi is standing in front of him. Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto fell onto the ground. His students are struggling and freed themselves. They ran toward Naruto's unmoving body.

"Sensei…! Naruto-sensei…!" they yelled

Kisame hit them all with his samehada. Their bodies are shaking. Kisame took Naruto and threw him on his shoulder. Both of him and Itachi disappeared, leaving Deidara and Sasori with the genins.

"W-will you l-let us f-free?" asked the girl one

"No, you can't, yeah. You three had seen my face, yeah."

In a minute, Sasori had killed them all with his poison needles. Deidara destroyed their body with the explosion of his clay. He sighed.

"Sasori…yeah…"

"What…?"

"I… need to go back to Konoha first, yeah…" he said hesitantly

"…… Very well… I'll come along with you…" said Sasori

---

Once they arrived in Deidara's apartment, Deidara changed his form into a girl form again. He was walking out from his apartment when Sasori called him.

"I'll pack your things… If you need me, I'm at the outside building."

"Thanks, un."

He ran out the building. He shook his head by the view outside the building. Tens ninjas is standing there. Even Kakashi and Tsunade were there too. Sakura walks nearer to him.

"Deira, where have you been this day…?" asked Sakura.

"I was—"

"No need to ask him anymore, Sakura…" said Kakashi

"But… We need to know his reason first, right, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade gave her a slight nod. She walked towards him until she's standing side by side with Sakura.

"What something made you want or maybe must stay here in Konoha? And I'm sure it wasn't because of your family…"

Deira smirked. He knew that this day will come soon.

"Yeah… It because I need to take something from this village, un. That's all, un."

"What's that?" asked Kakashi patiently

"The kyuubi, un..."

When Kakashi was trying to attack him, Deira just disappeared. He appeared back on the roof; with his man form already. He's no longer using Konoha's head protector; he's using Iwa head protector. A poof of smoke appeared beside Deidara's position. Sasori showed up from the smoke.

"Tch, He's still alive… Just same as I thought before…" said Tsunade

"We won't let you take Naruto from us!" yelled Kakashi

"Nah ah, yeah… We had taken him hours ago, yeah."

"NO!" screamed Sakura

Deidara took one last glance to Sakura before he disappeared to the thin air with Sasori. Sakura felt hot tears fell down from her bright green eyes. She lost Naruto… She lost her best friend… And then, the one she just fell in love… Gone… She's hopeless now… She fell on her knees; still staring at the air that Deidara left.

Tsunade screamed at her to get the Akatsuki members. Sakura is still in that position. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She lost most of all hers. She left the place; ignoring Tsunade that called for help.

She walked slowly, or maybe powerlessly. Once she stepped into her bedroom, she collapsed onto the floor. Her back met the door. She's crying on her hands. Her tears dirt the floor, there's nothing but feeling lost in her head.

Suddenly there's a small crack from the windows. She tilted her head up and saw dark figure walks nearer. She knew who it was. She stood on her feet forcefully. The clouds moved, as the moon giving its light. The dark figure was gone, changed with a man with red-black cloak. Sakura forced her feet to move but they didn't.

Now they are standing face to face each other. She couldn't do anything but smiling, a true smile.

"Deidara…"

"I'm sorry… yeah…"

She circled her arms around his waist. He received her by put his arms on her back. He needs to comfort her; he already knew this hurtful incident will happen. She's crying on his cloak. She hugged him tighter. She doesn't want to let him go. She wanted him to stay by her side.

"Don't leave……" she whispered

Deidara inhaled and exhaled some air. He carried her bridal style and brought her onto the edge of the bed. He sat there; beside her; still hugging her little limp body. She's not crying anymore yet still sobbing. He cupped her chin gently. He moved her head towards his. His lips captured hers.

She kissed him back. She closed her eyes to enjoy his wet tongue. Once his tongue got inside; she felt chocked by something small. He broke the kiss.

"What—"

"I can't ask you to forget me, yeah. But I can't ask you to not forget about me too, yeah. Actually, I didn't want to force you to swallow that pill… But I have to… Sorry, yeah..."

"What will happen to me…" she asked hesitantly

"You… Will forget all about me… That pill shall erase all of your memories since I came until now…yeah…"

"NO!"

She hugged him tightly. She won't let him go.

"No, please… Don't leave Dei—… I……" she blinked. She forgot his name. The effect of the pill had spread inside her brain. She closed her eyes tightly. The headache came inside her head. Her arms left Deidara and gripped her head.

"Sakura, tell me, since when you recognize my true identity, yeah…"

"Since… since summer… A day before we went to Forest of Death—" she fainted

She fell to his lap. He caressed her hair. He took her body from his lap and moved her onto the bed. He took a sheet to cover her unconscious body.

He took a piece of clays and make up it. A flower; a white flower…. He took her earring and put it inside the flower. Deidara left the flower on the night table beside the bed. He gave her a kiss before gone. Sakura was gone into a deep sleep.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

"SAKURA!!"

Tsunade broke the door and went inside Sakura's bedroom. She found Sakura's unmoved body on the bed. She shook her body until finally Sakura woke up.

"Tsu—Tsunade-sama, what's wrong…?" she sat up

"Sakura, you're okay? Everything's fine? Nothing's happen to you? Where's Deidara?!" Said Tsunade panicky, she gripped Sakura's shoulders tightly.

"Calm down, Tsunade-sama…! You're Hokage! I'm Fine, I'm fine… Nothing was happened to me…"

"Then where is he?"

"Who…?"

"Deidara…! I'm asking about Deidara!"

"Who's Deidara? I don't know anyone named Deidara…"

"Sakura, you…"

"Tsunade-sama… I thought I'm the one who need to ask you; what was happened here?" asked Sakura

"Don't tell me that you forgot about what happened with Ino too…"

"O yeah, where's Ino? I missed her really…!"

"……" Tsunade still in silent

"Tsunade-sama… Am I missed something important or…"

"Sakura… Ino was dead, don't you remember that?"

"No… I do not…"

---

---

---

---

---

Tsunade took Sakura to the Memorial Stone. She let Sakura walks toward the stone. Sakura knelt in front of the stone. She touched a name. Yamanaka Ino…

"How could you leave me like this…? Who's the one made you leave me…?"

A pearl of tears came out from her eyes again. Suddenly, she got headache. She gripped her head tightly and bent down. The headache became more and more. It's hard to her to hold the scream, but she did. She just didn't want to make Tsunade get worry again about her. She's pretending to be a crying girl in front of the Memorial Stone.

But she couldn't hold it anymore…

"AAAAAARRGGHH…!!!!"

Tsunade ran towards her. She bent down and held Sakura's back. Sakura looked up; just wanted to make the headache get lighter. But it's failed… The headache made her feel like her head is ready to explode. Suddenly, a flash of memory came out…

"_I'll kill the one who killed you, Ino… I promise… I'll kill him…"_

The headache was gone. She blinked for a second. Her ear caught a loud voice that screaming on her.

"Sakura…! Sakura…!"

She looked at the blonde beside her. She told her sensei to calm down. She inhaled some oxygen.

"Tsunade-sama… Who's the one killed Ino?"

"I-Ino…? I don't know actually… But some ANBU told me that… The one who killed Ino is…Deidara."

Sakura gave her sensei a nod. Now she knows what to do. She knows what her target. She knows who her target is now. She knows what kind of destiny is waiting for her ahead. She knows how's her life will be. She knows her new mission already before The Hokage ask her. She absolutely knew what to do…

"_I won't break my promise to you, Ino…" _thought Sakura

The one she needs to do now is… To kill the man named Deidara…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

THANK YOU ALL!!!! SUPER BIG Thanks to all reviewers...!!! I'm really very extremely HAPPY!! REVIEW more OKAY??!!

PREVIEW for next chapter : "Long time not see you, Sakura, yeah.""Who are you? Were we ever met before?""Beats me...but...maybe...yeah...""Tell me your name...One of akatsuki member...""Well... the name is Deidara...Got it memorized, yeah?""Deidara...Deidara...You are..."---------------------


	8. The Keys

For everyone, I canceled for making Shikamaru and Temari to be a couple inside this fic. Sorry

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Chapter VIII_**

**_The Keys (Spring)_**

"Tsunade-sama…! Please…!"

"Sakura… This is for your safety… Don't leave…"

"To tell you the truth… I just wanted to… Get revenge…" silence filled the Hokage's office for a minute.

"……Okay… I'll drop you into a team that going to take Naruto from Akatsuki."

"Hai! Arigatou Tsunade-sama!"

"Meet the team at ten o'clock tomorrow morning here. Pack you things."

Sakura bowed at her. She ran towards her apartment to get her things. Once she passed Deidara's ex-apartment, a flash of memory came out again.

"… _I just… Want them to apologize… They don't know how does it feel; lose our family in front of our eyes. Maybe Sasuke-kun felt the same; his brother killed his entire clan. But they didn't die in front of his eyes. Mine, they stabbed… They slashed…"_

She stopped there. She stared at the door beside her. She put her hand on it. It's happened again…

_She replied his embrace. But suddenly he broke the embrace. He waved his hand and closed the door immediately. He backed the door with heavy breath. At the other side, Sakura put her hand on the door; imagine nothing. Then she left back to her apartment._

She moved her hand to the door knob. She tried to open the door. But it's locked. She sighed. She walked towards her apartment and unlocked the door. Before she closed the door, she stared at the door across her door. She shook her head and closed it.

"_I felt like those incidents ever happened to me…I don't know how I can get this bizarre feeling…" _thought Sakura

She shook her head again. She hates to think about that. The one thing that always stuck in her head is the reason why Tsunade didn't allow her to go and avenge Ino's death. She got confuse…

The one she needs to do now is to kill the man named Deidara and retrieve Naruto.

She packed her things and went to take a bath. After a long bath, she took her pajamas and collapsed onto the bed. She fell into a deep sleep.

"_Thank you… You're pretty strong…"_

"_Yeah, you're strong… You can carry me, I'm heavy you know?"_

"_Don't leave……"_

She jumped from her sleep. She's sweating much. She rubbed her forehead. She never get dream about her lost memories again since the days she stuck in the hospital to regain her memories. But Tsunade failed to do it.

Her lost memories couldn't be taken back. Something –inside her brain- is covering her memories to be taken back. Tsunade can't break the cover. But she found the new way to break the cover. The cover is need a 'key' let out the memories. Tsunade didn't find the key.

Sakura freed a sigh. She looked down to her night table. Her gaze locked on a little flower on her night table. She doesn't know how she got that. She took the flower with her sweating hand. Still looking on it…

"Edelweiss…" said Sakura in a whisper

"The Precious Memory…" those words came out from her mouth unconsciously

She shut her mouth with her free hand. She didn't know how she knew that. She never learns about flower language.

"This life is really sucks…" She put the origami back to the night table.

---

"Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Shikamaru… I gave you three this mission because I believe you can do it."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama…" said the four

"And we got allies for this mission."

The door flew open. The trio from Suna walked in. Sabaku no Gaara with his siblings stood beside the Konoha's shinobi.

"First, I say thanks to Kazekage and for you too; Temari and Kankuro. Again, Konoha needs your help."

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama…" said the siblings

"This mission will be hard; I hope all of you could play along with this mission…and get Naruto back… " said Tsunade

"Don't worry, we'll be okay, Hokage-sama…" said Temari

Tsunade gave a nod. They're disappeared in a sec. The ninjas jumped into the dark forest. All ninjas aren't wearing their uniform; they're wearing usual clothes. Those all will make their movement to be easier than using uniform.

The moon was rose up since an hour ago. But the team seem doesn't want to stop. No one try to ask the leader; Neji, to stop. The rain is the one forced the team to stop. They're inside the forest that placed between Suna and Konoha. Neji found out a cave nearby; with his Byakugan.

The team ran inside the cave. The cave was small from the outside yet very wide inside. Sakura just walked in and sat on the dirt. She's tired by ran for 10 hours non-stop. Her vision became blurry. She rubbed her eyes. She found gore on the cave wall. At all side of the cave. She stood up and looked on the wall.

"Neji…"

"Yes…?" he asked

She touched the gore. Suddenly a flash of memory came again…

"_Deira… Your skin is… Melting?"_

_Deira lifted his hands and looking on them. She was right. His second skin is melting. Finally, his second skin completely melted away._

"_YOU! You're an AKATSUKI!!!"_

"_Sorry, un. But I have to kill you now, un."_

_In a second, Deira made paper-birds. He let it flying inside the cave, and he ran out from the cave. Then, finally the birds exploded._

"AAARRGGGHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura…!" Tenten walked towards Sakura immediately. Sakura gripped her head; her head is in pain. She keeps screaming until finally Temari and Tenten calm her down. Sakura's breathing heavily.

"Sakura, tell us what's happened with you a minute ago…" asked Shikamaru

"Ino… This is the place…"

"Ino? The place…? What do you mean…?" asked Tenten

"The place where Ino was killed... She's killed here… There are her bloods…"

She told everyone the whole things she saw. Some believe in her, some disbelieve her…

The rain stopped. The team changed their clothes since their clothes were wet. **(A.N: Boys and girls weren't changed together of course…).** Boys are wearing black T-shirt with half long sleeve and black trousers. Girls are wearing the same but their sleeves are longer.

"Wear the hoods…" ordered Neji

They took dark blue hoods from their backpack. They started their journey again.

---

"Itachi-san! Sasori-san! Deidara-chan!" yelled a masked boy to the three men in the living room.

"Why did you use –chan only to me, Tobi, yeah?"

"It's not important for now Mister Yeah, we got a message from the leader, yeah!" yelled Tobi again.

"What's it…?" asked Itachi

"Hm… It says…'Kill the fools'"

"'Kill the fools', yeah? Who's 'the fools' he meant, yeah?" Deidara confused

"He meant the Jounins from Konoha and Suna…" said Itachi

Deidara shocked for a sec. Konoha is **her** village. Itachi took his cloak from the sofa and walked to the upstairs.

"I'll tell Kisame to prepare himself."

Deidara is getting more confuse. Sasori only walked upstairs too. He nearly out of sight before Deidara stopped him.

"Where and what are you going to, yeah?"

"To my room… To prepare myself and my puppets; you better obey the leader than thinking about the **girl** that forgot you already." Said the puppet master

"I am…not thinking about her…yeah…"

"Yes, you are."

Deidara lost the game. Sasori always knows what stuck inside Deidara's head. Deidara has no choice but to obey the leader. He walked out from the hide out to the front yard.

"_Sakura…"_ thought Deidara. His thought was interrupted when the door behind him flew open. Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori are ready to see blood; but Deidara isn't ready to see **her** blood spill out.

"Let us go… to the east…" said Itachi.

They left poof of smokes.

The Akatsuki was running silently while at the other side Neji and the other ninjas were jumping without rest.

---

"Where is—"Sakura's words were cut by Neji

"Give Naruto back with us or maybe…You want us to force you to do it…?"

"Are you kidding? I won't…nor the other members. But if you want to take the Kyuubi by yourself, he's in our Leader's place. But to reach Leader's place…All of you have to pass me first." Said Kisame

Gaara moved his sand towards Kisame. He swung his Samehada to block the sand. He ran towards them and swung his big sword again. Neji took his katana and blocked the big sword. While still with his position, Neji said…

"All of you leave him to me. There're three other Akatsuki members are waiting for us."

"How did you know!?" yelled Kisame

"I read your mind…" whispered Neji calmly

They nodded hesitantly. All of the team members left Neji with the blue monster; except Tenten. She threw many shuriken to Kisame to separate them. After they separated Tenten jumped to Neji's side.

"Why did you stay?" Asked Neji

"Just can't…!" Tenten smirked while turning her head to Neji

"Thanks…"

"No problem! I'll do anything to make you stay with me...As long as you can...!" Shouted Tenten

Neji tried his best to hide his reddish face. Tenten chuckled slightly. Suddenly, an uninvited voice called out…

"Stop flirting and fight me!"

Kisame was very pissed off, they ignored him! How could they ignore him? Even ANBU scared of him. Kisame jumped to attack Tenten, but prevented by Neji with his katana, then the battle begun.

--------

And after that, every time the team met one of Akatsuki members, they'll left two of them. When they met up with Sasori, Temari and Shikamaru are the left ones. Then Gaara and Kankuro left to fight the oldest Uchiha. Sakura was the one left to save Naruto at the Akatsuki Leader's place. But she does forget… There is one more Akatsuki member that waiting for her.

She stared at the sky. The sun will rise soon.

"_Two hours…I only have two hours before sun arisen…" _Sakura thought

She was speeding up while a blonde stared at her. She stopped at the highest tree branch. She saw her friends were fighting hard. She jumped to the ground. Once she stepped, she felt someone near her. She took out three kunai and threw them towards a tree. After it stabbed, a man appeared beside her.

She tried to kick him, but he already gone. She turned around and found him standing three meters in front of her.

"Long time not see you…Sakura, yeah…" said the man

"Who are you…? Were we ever met before?" asked Sakura while put down her hood

"Beats me…but…maybe…yeah…"

"Tell me your name…One of Akatsuki Member…"

"Well…The name is Deidara…Got it memorized, yeah?"

"Deidara…Deidara…..You are…"

----------------------

Kisame swung his Samehada again to Neji and Tenten. They jumped backward. Before they stepped onto the ground, Tenten threw many shuriken and kunai towards Kisame. Kisame pinned with a big tree.

"Okay, ones more…" Tenten was about to throw some weapons again before Neji held her hand

"No…We don't need to kill him. Tsunade-sama just asked us to get Naruto back."

"But…"

"Now just leave him here, and we help the others."

And after that, they left him alone. They ran toward the rest of the team. They stopped when they felt Temari and Shikamaru presence. They wiped out the bushes and found Shikamaru and Temari. Temari swung her fan to summon a weasel with sickles are following it. Sasori prepared some poison needles.

"Kirikirimai…Let's make wind storm around here. A big one…"

Sasori threw his needles. While the needles still flying toward Temari and Shikamaru, Kirikirimai made the wind blew up. All ninja's visions became blurry, only Temari still has her eyes open.

Neji put his hand on Tenten shoulder to tell her to open her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Sasori stabbed on the tree by his own needles. They jumped out from the bushes, Shikamaru and Temari surprised. Shikamaru was making some hand seals immediately, before finally he recognized who they were.

"That was cool, Temari…" said Tenten

"Not really…" said Temari coolly

"Kisame…?" asked Shikamaru

"Easy… Although—"Suddenly, Neji stopped speaking… He activated his Byakugan and stared at Sasori's figure.

"It's a decoy!" yelled Neji

Suddenly they bound together by something. The chakra strings bound them together tightly. They couldn't move their hands or anything. Just standing together and didn't make any moves.

Neji tried to use his Jyuken to cut the strings. But before he could cut the chakra strings, his gaze locked at the flying man in front of him.

"Do you think I'll die so easily…?" asked Sasori

He spread his arms and in a sec…Bloods everywhere…He threw hundreds poison needles by using his chakra strings. Four jounins dead in the same time... Sasori stepped onto the ground. He lifted his hand and the decoy turned to be a puppet with black clothes. He bent down to check if they were dead already. But he canceled his mind. Their bodies were destroyed. It's weird if they were still alive right now.

Suddenly, he heard sound of bushes. He turned back and found a large man with black-red cloak. He smirked.

"It's done already…?" asked Kisame

"Hm…And I don't know what Deidara will do if he knows his **lover**'s friends died under my bloody hands…"

"Who…?"

"Nothing…Never mind…Let's go back to the leader's place. I bet Itachi is waiting for us…" said Sasori

"I bet he didn't arrive yet when we arrived. Who're the ones he got actually?"

"Hm… I thought… Gaara and his brother maybe..."

"Ha-ha-ha… I thought you'll lose the bet. Let's find out…" said Kisame to end the conversation

-------

Sasori pushed the wooden door in front of him. When he looked down to the floor, he found blood. Kisame asked him to find whose blood it is. He followed the blood's mark until it ended in front of Itachi's room. He knocked the door immediately.

"Come in…" said Itachi from the back of the door

Sasori held the door handle for seconds before he opened the door. Itachi was sitting on his bed when Sasori walked in. There's a huge wound on Itachi's back.

"Itachi…Who did that to you…?"

"That Kazekage did. By the way, where's Deidara?"

Sasori was walking to the door before he turned around, "I'll take some medicine…"

"Sasori…I asked you, where is Deidara…?"

"Hasn't come back yet…"

"Couldn't he kill that weak woman in instant…?"

"……He wouldn't kill her……"said Sasori calmly

"What?"

-----------

"You are Deidara…The one who killed my best friend, Ino!!!"

Sakura jumped towards him with three kunais each hand. She threw them. Deidara vanished from his position before the kunais could stab him. Deidara re-appeared five meters behind Sakura.

"Do you hate me, Sakura-chan…yeah…?" asked Deidara

Sakura gritted her teeth and turned around to face him, "Shut up! You're not worth enough to call me that way! And Yes! I hate you! I hate you for taking Ino from me!"

Deidara got a heart attack. But suddenly, he smiled slightly, "You don't even remember anything, right, yeah? And Tsunade-the-olg-hag couldn't help you to regain your precious memory, yeah…"

"You…Are you the one who erased my…memories…?"

"I did, yeah…"

"Gimme that 'key'! I want my memories back!"

"The key? I thought I have given you the key loooong ago, yeah."

"You LIAR!"

She took her katana and swung it to him. He disappeared again. He re-appeared behind her back and he locked her wrists behind her. Her katana fell off from her hand. He pushed her and then he pinned her with the tree. Her face hit the tree roughly. She turned her face to left so the pain wouldn't hurt her to much. He pressed her body with his.

"I told you, yeah. I gave you the key at the same day I erased your memory, yeah…" he whispered beside her earlobe. His breath really tingles for her.

"I didn't know it!"

"Okay…yeah…I'll tell you how to unlock it, yeah."

"Tell ME, NOW!"

"You're so impatient person, yeah... There're two keys to unlock it, yeah. The one is with you, and the other is with me, yeah. If you find the first key, you'll remember all what was happened before I erased your memories, yeah. But…The subjects were still in shadows, yeah. So, you wouldn't know who they are, yeah."

"How…How to make it disappear…? How to make the shadows disappeared from my memories…?" His strong push made her spoke hardly.

"Find the second key, yeah…"

Now she knows how to unlock it. She collected her chakra in her hands. She grabbed his wrist by her hands. He blinked for a sec. She gripped his wrist harder. He gritted his teeth. She turned around and threw him up above the forest so high. She waited him to fell down and kill him. But she lost him. There's no him on sight.

"You underestimate me, Sakura-chan…yeah…"

She turned around and found him sitting lazily on a tree branch. Before she could move again, something exploded behind her back. She knelt down. Her back burnt. Then another explosion came, again and again.

She collapsed. Her vision turned darkens. She faces the wetness of the grasses. Unconsciously, tears appeared from her jade eyes. She thought that her life will be ended soon…by the hand of Akatsuki.

Deidara jumped down from the tree branch. He knelt down in front of her. He caressed her damp hair.

"Do…you want to kill…me?" asked Sakura weakly

"No, yeah… It's unnecessary…for now…yeah."

She sighed in relief for a sec. But the fright for death seem doesn't want to go away from her. That makes her made such stupid decision. She collected all the left chakra she has. She didn't use it to heal herself. She tried to punch him. Before she could touch him, a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. It could stop the blood in her vein. She gritted her teeth.

"Sakura-chan, don't waste your chakra, yeah. Heal yourself…yeah…"

"……Why……?"

"You're weak, yeah. Come again when you strong enough to kill me, yeah. Because next time I won't let you escape again…yeah…"

She shut her eyes. Deidara felt her pulse and he knew she just fainted. He turned her body and laid her on his lap. He cleaned dirt from her face. Unconsciously, a pearl of tears fell off from his available eye. A moment then, rain started again. The rain washed off his tears.

"I can't kill you…because I love you…" he whispered beside her earlobe.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Remember everyone..Sakura Still WEAK here..although she already works with Tsunade and got her super power(hahaha)..Next Chapter She'll be Stronger than now..and will be A long update..haha..Next week I'll do my final exam...hahahaaahaha 

And, please tell me...Is Deidara is a romantic-person enough in this story?

**Review Review Review Review Review**

I'm sorry...I kill Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari here. And What's happening with Gaara and Kankuro? _read the next chapter_

_2 chapters left, I hope so_


	9. Edelweiss

Hello Everyone..I've done with my final Exam for my first semester. And about this chapter..It's longer than I expect before. I thought It would be 14-15 pages ms.word, but it took 29 pages...(hohoho)..so I make it to be two chapters; this chapter and next chapter. Read & **Review**_**  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Edelweiss (Spring)  
**_

He brought her to his embrace. After minutes passed, he slipped his arms on her back and under her legs. He took her under a tree that has dense leaves. Dense enough to makes her sheltered from the rain. He put her down gently.

He was leaving when he heard her murmuring…

"Don't leave…Please, take me with you…"

Deidara thought she's dreaming about Itachi's little brother. He ignored her although she has said it many times. He finally left her all by herself. It's so painful to know the girl he loves, love another man. But, he was wrong anyway. A minute after he left, she still murmuring…although there's another word came out from her mouth…

"Don't leave…Don't leave me alone…Deidara…"

---

Deidara pushed the hideout's main door. He took off his wet Akatsuki cloak. He walked towards the sofa and he threw himself upon it. He stared the ceiling for some minutes until Itachi showed up on the stairs.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing, yeah..."

"Tch, such predictable answer…"

"It's none of your business, yeah. Just leave me alone for now…yeah…"

Itachi gave him his last glance then, he left. Deidara sighed. And then he fell asleep on the sofa.

Minutes then, someone shook his body. His eyelids slid open slowly. He saw Sasori was there with their cloaks on Sasori's arms. Sasori put their cloaks on the coat-hanger beside the sofas. Then, he took a seat beside Deidara.

"Did you kill her…?" asked Sasori

"Hmph…What do you think, yeah…?"

"You wouldn't do it…I know you better than yourself, maybe…"

Then silence filled the living room again. Deidara put his wet forehands on his face. Sasori smirked for a sec, and then he went to the bathroom. Deidara heard sound of water from it. He peeked between his own hands. He saw the floor near the main door. He saw blood…

"Sasori, whose blood it is…yeah?"

"Itachi's… "

"I never ever imagine that Uchiha Itachi, the coolest and the strongest man ever in the world…would get wounds, yeah."

"Ha-ha, yeah, but kazekage did. Seems he's using high skilled jutsu, Itachi's bleeding much. But I've stopped it." Said Sasori

"By the way, Sasori-chan…What are you doing there…yeah?"

"Washing some towels… I said Itachi's bleeding much…Forgot it already?"

Silence again…Deidara freed a small sigh. He let his hands fell down and he laid his back to the sofa. He shut his eyes again. After Sasori washed all the towels, He walked towards Deidara.

"Are you in pain?" asked Sasori calmly

"Do you think **she** could hurt me, yeah?"

"……" Deidara opened his eyes and stared at Sasori's eyes deeply

"No…She didn't hurt me…any…yeah."

"Glad to hear that…Although…I know she hurt you…She hurt your heart again…Anyway, you did hurt her, correct?"

"I almost kill her, yeah…I hope someone would find her or she can't survive, yeah. Except if her friends help her, yeah."

"Her friends are dead. I killed them in a split second."

"Really, yeah?"

"I did…They'll stop trying to take the kyuubi boy for months or maybe years. We have free times until that day they come back to retrieve kyuubi from us. Go get some activities so you can forget her."

With that, Sasori left Deidara alone at the living room. Deidara raised his left hand to touch his earlobe and finally reached his white single earring.

"_She'll back…For this key…"_

-------

"_Burnt…"_

That was what she felt when she got back her awareness. She slid her eyelids open slowly. The dark sky was the first thing she saw. She felt the cold breeze flowing there passing her skin. She forced herself to sit up. Then she managed to do it. She stared at her torn clothes, her burnt skin, and all her wounded skin. She gritted her teeth. She hates it. She was too careless.

She collected all power she had. She managed to force her body again. She stood inside the dark forest. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She was all alone… She dragged her feet slowly. She stepped to the route where she been before.

Step by step... While she walked back to Konoha, she tried to thinking again about her dream. She was dreaming about someone she doesn't know. She still remembered some words in her dream.

"Don't leave…"

She asked whom? She shook her head. Thinking about it just makes her got headache. She walked while holding her wounded arms. She felt her blood almost stop spreading inside her vein. She has to go back to Konoha as soon as possible.

------

After days passed, Tsunade is getting more and more worried about her best apprentice and the young ninjas from Konoha and Suna as well. She scared for the worst situation she doesn't want to happen since the day her lover left her. She gripped her head and her elbows met her desk. Her body was shaking a little. She afraid she wouldn't see them again. Tears finally flew out from her soft brown eyes.

Knock-knock-knock

She surprised a bit because of the knocks on her door. She wiped out the tears immediately. She clasped her hands on the desk.

"Come in…" said the Hokage weakly. Then Shizune walked in with some papers in her hand.

"Tsunade-sama, you got some papers to—…Tsunade-sama…? Is something wrong?" Shizune stopped talking immediately after she saw Tsunade's bad mood. Shizune put all the papers on Sakura's desk, which placed not far from Tsunade's desk. She stood in front of the blonde.

"Tsunade-sama…?"

"Shizune…Where are they now?"

"They…? Do you mean Neji and the others?" Tsunade gave her a slight nod, "They hadn't come back yet…Maybe tomorrow…" After Shizune finished her words, she saw tears came out from Hokage's eyes.

"I just… I'm scared if they…wouldn't come back, Shizune…I don't want to lose anyone again…"

Suddenly the office's door blew open, just to reveals there're two men standing weakly. Tsunade's jaw almost dropped. She was too happy. But she didn't know what will happen next. She stood immediately from her chair. Shizune approached the men.

"Kankuro! Kazekage-sama! What's happened…!?" Shizune tried to heal them immediately before both of them die because of lack blood.

The Kazekage got many scratches on her body. Although his sand already defended his body from many attacks, he lost a lot of chakra. Kankuro lost all his puppets. Itachi destroyed them all. He too, just likes Gaara, His body full of blood. Tsunade approached them and helped them just like what Shizune is doing now.

"Gaara, tell me, where're they? Where're Neji, Tenten, Shika—"

"I apologize, Hokage-sama…They…" said Gaara doubtfully

"Don't tell me they…" Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence. It's too painful for her to lose someone again.

"Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and my sister; Temari…They were dead. We cannot find their bodies. It looks like, someone destroyed it into pieces. And these are the left from them…"

Gaara took 3 Konoha head protectors and 1 suna head protector with bloods on them. Tsunade took them slowly. She cried on it. For a sec, she realized something…

"Sakura… There's no Sakura's head protector! Did you find it? It's pink…"

"No, I didn't…"

Tsunade's shaking hands couldn't stop. Tears cannot be stop anymore. But, Shizune gave her a little hope…

"Tsunade-sama…If he hadn't find it…Maybe she still alive…Don't let yourself down, Tsunade-sama…"

"I'll try to…believe that she still alive…until now…" said Tsunade weakly. She wiped out all her tears.

"Shizune! Get some nurses; Kazekage and Kankuro need some extra cares…! We have to bring them to the hospital! Hurry!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…!" Shizune ran out from the Hokage's office immediately to call some nurses.

---

Sakura stopped awhile. She's walked for 3 days and she hasn't arrived yet to her village. She lost her balance. Her right hand met a tree to hold her from falling. But it failed her. Her front body fell down immediately. A small thud heard from the place she fell. She tried to push her body up. But she failed to.

Her body doesn't want to obey her anymore.

"It's been three days, and you haven't arrived yet to Konoha, yeah."

She knew who it was. She tried to tilt her head, but she failed to. She inhaled some oxygen, and then she let out some words…

"What are you doing here…?"

"Just want to make sure you are still alive, yeah."

She freed an empty laugh, "Now you know I'll die soon…"

"Why don't you heal yourself, yeah?"

"I…have no chakra…left…"

"…I won't let you die until our next battle, yeah."

She blinked. He took a tiny bottle from his pocket. There's a drop of blue liquid inside it. He kneeled down beside her. He circled his arms on her body, and then he turned her to face him. He put her on his lap. She tried to struggle but she doesn't have power to. He pulled out the plug. He poured the liquid inside her mouth. Her head was shaking a bit because of the sweetness from the liquid. Her mouth doesn't accustom with the sudden taste. She hadn't felt any taste since 4 days ago.

"What's that…?" asked Sakura breathlessly

"Healing potion, yeah… It will heal you fast and regain your chakra completely. But it has side effect too, yeah."

In a sec, she couldn't move. She felt like her body is turning to be a statue. That was what she felt at first, finally; she lost her awareness.

Deidara carried her bridal style, and then he brought her somewhere…

----

Tsunade got a sudden bad feeling. She had bad feeling about Sakura's situation. She gripped her hair. Her elbow met the desk. After minutes then, she loosened her grip, and then she stood up to face the windows nearby.

"_Sakura…"_

Knock-knock-knock

Tsunade turned her head to the door-leaf, "Come in…"

A man appeared from behind the door, "Tsunade-sama…"

"What is it, Sasuke…?" Sasuke walked in towards Tsunade's desk. She sat back.

"Tsunade-sama…I want to ask for permission." Silence filled the room… And then, Sasuke started it again…

"I want to—"Before he could finish his sentence, Shizune ran in abruptly.

"Tsunade-sama! Kakashi and…And some ANBU…!"

"Calm down, Shizune-san…" said Sasuke

"Shizune what's going on?" asked Tsunade while standing up

"They found Sakura! They found HER!!"

-------

Tsunade pushed the door leaf. The first person she saw was Kakashi. He stood beside Sakura's bed. He nodded at Tsunade politely. Tsunade walked to the bedside after replied him by a nod. She felt guilty to see her like that. Now her body is full of bandages. She put a hand on Sakura's temple.

"Tsunade-sama, she'll be okay… Hinata treated her well..." said Kakashi

"Where did you find her?" asked Tsunade without let her eyes leave Sakura

"Inside the forest, I found her when I was patrolling."

Tsunade took a look at the young medic who standing between Kakashi and Kurenai. Hinata shook a bit. Then she immediately read some papers on her clipboard.

"Her skin was b-burnt at many body parts. I've wrapped all those wounds. A-and some broken ribs, that's all…" said Hinata

Tsunade sighed in relief. Tsunade walked out from Sakura's room. Shizune and Sakura were waiting outside.

"Tsunade-sama…" said Shizune

"She's fine…No need to worry…" Answered Tsunade with her weak smile… She turned her head to met Sasuke's cold gaze, "Sasuke, do you still want to ask for permission?"

"No, I don't…" He left without any word come out from his mouth else than those three words.

-------

And after then, everything's fine. But everything won't be back like before. No Naruto around…No Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru… And the most changed one is Sakura hasn't wake up yet since a week ago. All her wounds were healed since a day after Kakashi found her. Tsunade and Shizune tried many times to check if there's anything wrong in her. The result, the found nothing…

---

_**(Summer)**_

It's already 4 months since ANBU found her. She's still asleep in the hospital. Sasuke passed the ANBU exam and became an ANBU. He teamed with Kakashi and Gai. Now, Kakashi isn't team 7's sensei anymore. They always try to retrieve Naruto, but always failed too.

Hinata trained very hard. Now she's Tsunade's second apprentice. Shizune became an ANBU and she helps the hospital is she's free. Chouji is a Jounin with three funny students those always with him. They went to Ichiraku everyday…Everyone thought Chouji wanted to make all his students to be like him.

Lee left Konoha and moved to Suna. He wanted to learn many things outside his beloved village; Konoha. But He often went back to Konoha to check if Sakura's awake. Also, with another reason too… To meet his former-sensei; Gai…

Shino and Kiba became ANBU too, just like Sasuke. But they got different mission from Sasuke. Tsunade has worked on long research to wake Sakura up. But she can't do anything since there's nothing wrong with Sakura's body. She's getting stress.

In the evening, Tsunade was in her office alone; before Hinata came in.

"Tsunade-sama, it's been four months since Sakura came back."

"Yeah, I know…I don't know what to do anymore, Hinata…" Tsunade put her hand on her temple

"I'll go to see if she's awake or still asleep… Excuse me." Then Hinata left from Hokage's office.

Hinata held the door handle a moment before finally she pushed Sakura's room. Her clipboard with all the papers she's holding before; all fell down when she saw a dark figure near the windows. She took a step forward; not soundless enough to make the figure realize someone's coming in.

Hinata's pure eyes saw at the bed. It's empty. Unconsciously, her tears came up from her white eyes.

"Saku…Sakura…?"

The dark figure walked towards Hinata. With her shaking hand, Hinata managed to make the lamp on. The light revealed a young woman with pink hair.

"Hi, Hinata…"

"Saku…Sakura…" Her teary eyes made her vision blurry

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Why are you crying?" Sakura took a step forward; near enough to make her touch Hinata's shoulder.

"Sakura!!" Hinata hugged her immediately. She cried on her shoulder. Still confused, Sakura put her arms on Hinata's back. She felt like she's slept for very long time. She let the Hyuuga girl cried on her shoulder for some minutes.

"Sakura…Sakura…I was worrying about you all times… I thought you won't wake up…I thought…I thought…"

"What're you talking about? Am I missed something again?" asked Sakura confusedly

Hinata released her and She wiped all her tears, "I'll…I'll tell Tsunade-sama…She must be happy…Very happy…"

She ran out from Sakura's room. Sakura stayed quite, and then she let out a small sigh. She went back to the window. She felt the hot air from the open windows.

"_Summer?"_

She tugged her bangs behind her earlobe. She took a deep, long inhale. She tilted her head to see calendar on the wall. She looked on the date. It's really summer day. She heard a small crack from the door. She saw her master; Tsunade was there with Kakashi, Sakura's former-sensei.

Tsunade's teary eyes stared at Sakura. She hugged her favorite apprentice immediately. Sakura confused again. Today, already two persons hugged her with teary eyes on them. She replied her embrace. After a long hug, Tsunade finally released Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama…Tell me what's going on?" asked Sakura confusedly

Tsunade gave her a nod. She knew Sakura would ask it. Kakashi gave Sakura a slight nod, and left from there. He relieve enough after knew She's still alive. Tsunade asked Sakura to take a bath and take some meals, then meet her at the Hokage's office. Sakura nodded as an acceptation. Tsunade left her alone again. She freed a short sigh. She went to the bathroom. She opened the closet and only found her torn Jounin uniform.

Then she heard a small crack from the door. She walked out from the bathroom and saw Hinata was there.

"Hinata, can you help me?"

"What can I do for you, Sakura-chan…?" asked Hinata

"Can I have some clothes? Tsunade-sama asked me to meet her at the office after I take a bath, but I have no clean clothes…"

"Okay, you can take a bath now, I'll take some clothes."

"Thank you…"

Hinata turned to the door and then she was holding the door handle before she turned her head to Sakura," I'll get you some foods. You must be hungry now, correct?"

"Correct…" Sakura blushed slightly. Hinata smiled at her before went out.

Sakura want back to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and turned the water knob. The cold water flew out from the shower.

After long bath, she took towel from its hanger. She dried her body. Suddenly, a knock heard from bathroom's door. Sakura used her towel to hide her body, just if the person behind the door would open it.

"Sakura, I brought you some clean clothes, I put them on your bed. And your foods are on the table beside your bed. I'll make sure no one come in while you're changing. Tell me if you finished changing." said Hinata.

"Okay, thank you Hinata!" shouted Sakura. Sound of closed door caught her ears. She opened the door slowly. She analyzed the room again before walked out from the bathroom. She still has the towel on her. She went to her bed. She dropped the towel on a chair beside her bed, and then she changed with clothes from Hinata. They're light blue T-shirt with medium length sleeves and sakura petal patterns on it, and dark blue trousers.

After finished changing, she took a tray from table. There're a bowl of chicken soup, two breads, and an orange. She ate the soup first, then the breads and the orange. She put the tray back to the table. She wore her sandals; the ones she found beside her bed; then she shouted," Hinata, I'm finished…"

Hinata went in after she heard Sakura's voice. She still has her clipboard on her arms. She smiled at Sakura and gave her gestures to follow her to Hokage's office. They went to the tower.

"Hinata, why are you always having your clipboard with you around?" asked Sakura

Hinata turned her head to face sakura," Well…since I was Tsunade-sama's…second apprentice…I'm the one who responsible to your health…this clipboard has all your health data—"

"Wow! Hinata…You're Tsunade-sama's apprentice? Wow…Cool…"

"Sakura-chan…So are you…You're her apprentice too…Don't you remember?" asked Hinata confusedly

"No…I mean…Neji must be very happy when he knew this, right?" After Sakura finished her sentence, she speeded her steps. She doesn't realize Hinata's tears. She still doesn't know Neji was dead. Hinata wiped them immediately.

Once they arrived at Hokage's office, they bowed at the Hokage.

"Hinata, you may leave…" said Tsunade. Hinata nodded and left. Sakura took a step forward to Tsunade's desk.

"Sakura…I have to tell you…many things…"

"I'm listening, Tsunade-sama…" Tsunade gave her a slight nod

"After I sent you with Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and the others, I was hoping everything would be fine. I waited for you all too long. Days passed…I was getting more worried…Shizune told me to be patient. I tried my best to be patient. And then, that day finally came. Gaara and Kankuro came here. They told me…They told me about something I don't want to be happening…"

"He told you what…? Tsunade-sama…"

"He told me…Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari… They were dead…" Tsunade's trying her best to hold her tears. Sakura fell on her knees. She used the desk to hold her body. She couldn't stand firm. Her eyes opened widely; shocked.

"Sakura!" Tsunade tried to help her

"Tsunade-sama…please continue…" said Sakura weakly

"…The Kazekage found their head protectors, but he didn't find yours. Three days after it, Kakashi and some ANBU found you; in the forest. A day after they found you, you completely healed. However, you haven't waked up, until today."

"How long I've been asleep?"

"Four months…"

"I see…" Sakura stood up forcefully. She turned to the door

"Sakura, don't…"

Sakura turned her head to Tsunade, "You do not need to worry…I just want to go to the Memorial Stone. I will ask Hinata to accompany me…"

She nodded to the Hokage and shut the door. She went to the Memorial Stone alone; without Hinata. How can she ask her? She hurt her heart for speaking her about her dead cousin. She knew it's already night, but she wanted to be there, no matter what. Each step she did…Her heart torn up little by little. She finally arrived there. She realized there're many new names on it. She knelt down in front of it.

"Ino…I'm in pain… Can you heal me? Can you cheer me up again like…When we still together…" she put hers hands on each stone sides

"You…are not alone…They're with you…Tenten…Shikamaru…and the others…I'll catch up with you, someday…"

Sakura heard a small sound from behind. She knew who it was. She knew his scent. She pretended to ignore him.

"Sakura… you're awake…"

"Yes, I am…" answered Sakura

"I thought I lost you…" He touched her neck gently from behind. She threw his hand from her.

"Stop it, Sasuke! You lost no one…!" She turned her body to face the younger Uchiha

She saw his sharingan was activated. She blinked. She dragged her body backward. She met dead end when her body met the Memorial Stone. Her arms were shaking.

"Sakura…"

He bent down in front of her. His face just inches from hers. He pinned her hands with his on the ground. He kissed her neck passionately.

"Sasuke! Stop it!"

She collected her chakra in each hand. She threw him as far as she could. He spun his body and landed gracefully. He gave her an evil grin. In a sec, he was already in front of her again. But this time, before he could do anything, someone knocked him unconscious from behind. He collapsed onto Sakura. She caught him though she still scared of what happened moment ago. She looked up and found Hinata.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Hinata

"I'm fine…but…"

"Sasuke…? Well…He lost his control again. The seal controlled him again, see…?" Hinata pointed at the curse seal's mark

"Why? I thought Kakashi-sensei has already—Wait…He's wearing ANBU uniform…Is he?" asked Sakura

"He is an ANBU, Sakura…And now, Kakashi is no longer your sensei……I thought I have to tell you about many things. I'll tell you everything, but after I brought him to the hospital…"

Hinata carried Sasuke on her back. She became stronger…

"Hinata…" said Sakura

"…Yes…?" answered Hinata without turning her head

"I'm sorry…I was asked you about…your cousin without know about anything…I'm sorry…"

"Hee-hee…Apology accepted…I forgot it already…" said Hinata

Then they disappeared from Sakura's sight. She sighed. She went back to her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in. Nothing changes there. She opened the kitchen drawer and found small packs of cocoa. She took two of it and made two glasses of hot chocolate. She took the glasses to her living room. And then, she heard a knock from her apartment door. She went to the door.

"Hi…" said Hinata

"Welcome…welcome…" said Sakura cheerfully

They went to the living room. Sakura offered Hinata a glass of hot chocolate. She approved it happily.

"Well…What do you want to know?" asked Hinata

"Everything…"

"Okay…Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke became ANBU. Sasuke teamed with Kakashi-senpai. Lee moved to Suna. Chouji became a Jounin. He has three students now. Shizune-san became an ANBU; however, she still works in the hospital sometimes. That's all…"

"Lee moved? I thought he loves Konaha more than anything…"

"Well, he does. But he said he wanted to learn many things outside Konoha; though I don't know what he wants actually…" said Hinata with little confuse eyes

"What a big change…"

"How about you, Sakura-chan…? Do you know why you fell asleep for four months…?"

"Well…" said Sakura doubtfully

"_What's that…?" asked Sakura breathlessly_

"_Healing potion, yeah… It will heal you fast and regain your chakra completely. But it has side effect too, yeah."_

"I…don't know…" said Sakura

"Fine, I won't force you to remember anything about it…:so, Sakura… What do you want to do now? Tsunade-sama is using ANBU to retrieve Naruto and…and you…"

"I know…I cannot help Naruto…But, I can…I can train more, and become an ANBU myself. However…I…" Sakura stopped her sentence for a moment

"Sakura, why don't you try to have students?"

"Like Chouji?"

"Yeah, he seems happy…although…although…He lost both of his teammates…"

Silence filled the room in a minute. Sakura put her palm on her temple. She rubbed it. Hinata drank her chocolate while waiting for Sakura's answer.She put her glass back to the table. Sakura put her glass onto the table too. She took a long deep breath.

"Very well… I'll do it…I love children anyway…" answered Sakura with smile on her face. Hinata replied her smile.

"Tell Tsunade-sama first…………Sakura, I better go home now…It's almost midnight…"

Sakura gazed on her clock. 11.45. p.m. She surprised a bit. After then, Hinata went home alone. Sakura asked her to walk her home, but Hinata said 'I'll be okay.' Sakura shut the door. She went towards the kitchen with dirty glass each hand. She washed them. After then, she went to sleep.

The next morning, she asked Tsunade to let her to have students. Tsunade approved her request. But she gave Sakura a job likes Iruka's before he became an ANBU although Sakura is a Jounin.

Sakura prepared herself for her first day to be a teacher. She wore her old Chuunin uniform, since she became Jounin; she never wears that green vest again. She went to Hokage first.

"Tsunade-sama…Err, can you give me some advices…?" asked Sakura doubtfully

"Well, since you are teaching Genin-soon-to-be, don't be so mean to them. Start with Henge or Bunshin and some Basic Skills…"

"Okay, thanks Tsunade-sama…" Sakura turned back to the door, before Tsunade called her

"Sakura, it's your old Chuunin uniform…"

"Well…It's so bizarre…I'm Jounin, but I do what Chuunin's job. Don't worry………Tsunade-sama…"

"Yes…?"

"I want to be an ANBU…When is the test…?"

"At November…First day of November…"

"Okay, I have to go…Excuse me, Tsunade-sama…"

She left The Hokage Tower and went to the Academy. She entered the class. Soon, all students became really quite. She giggled, remembering her old time.

"Hello, everyone…I'm your new teacher here. My name's Haruno Sakura. Call me Sakura-sensei…"

"Good morning, Sakura-sensei…" said all students

Sakura opened absence book. She called one of them. She asked him about everything he learnt at the academy.

"We learnt Henge, Bunshin, and…theory about using shuriken or kunai."

Sakura thought for some seconds, and then she said, "We'll practice how to throw shuriken and kunai, follow me to the outside."

Every students cheered…They followed Sakura until they arrived at the nearby forest. She made some targets. She took out some shuriken and kunai from her weapon pouch. She put all her weapon to the ground.

"One by one, throw the shuriken and kunai to the target I made. Each students get three shuriken and three kunai. If you failed to get the target, I'll give you punishment."

------

Sakura stared at all her students. None of them could hit the target. She didn't give them punishment. All students cheered. They jumped around. Sakura shouted, "Next time…Don't let me down…"

"Yes, Sakura-sensei…!" answered all students

Suddenly, all students shut their mouths. Some of them whispered to each other. They're gazing at someone behind Sakura's back. She turned to meet her/him. She surprised a bit.

"Tsunade-sama…" said Sakura

"So, Sakura, how's your first day?" asked Tsunade

"Not bad…Everyone, greet Hokage-sama!"

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama!!" yelled them

"Good afternoon, everyone…" yelled Tsunade

The class had over. The students went home. Sakura and Tsunade stayed in the forest until all students have gone home already.

"Sakura…I thought…You need some training before take the ANBU exam…" said Tsunade calmly

"I hope I can…But I know I can… I'll do training anytime when the academy gives student holiday. Or after tutoring them, I'll train…"

"I know you'll do that…" Tsunade stared at Sakura's jade eyes, "I'll always wait for you…at the bridge…" Tsunade smiled at her before leaving her

-----

_**(Autumn)**_

"Sakura-sensei…Sakura-sensei…" shouted a student

Sakura shocked by the voice. She often daydreams lately. Is it because of lack sleep? It's been 4 months since she did extra training with Tsunade. She shook her head. She has changed job since 2 months ago. Now, she's tutoring female students only. She looked up to face a girl with short blond hair. She so much looks like Ino, except her turquoise eyes.

"Yes, Kasumi…?"

"The rain has stopped. Will we go outside to learn about herbal?" asked Kasumi

"Yes…" Sakura stood from her chair and asked all girls to go outside. She stayed in the class for a moment before followed the students. Her class is a special class. It's only available to girls who want to be a medical ninja. She got 16 students now. She went to the outside. Her students were already waiting for her at the garden.

"Sit and listen to me…" said Sakura calmly. Everyone except her sat down on the green grass. She took out a small notebook.

"I made you into teams, Kasumi and Sakuno, Usagi and Ami, Rei and Mako, Haruka and Minako, Ichigo and Minto, Fuko and Hisui, Kagerou and Yanagi, Rukia and Orihime. Go around and find 10 kinds of herbals…In two hours…"

In a jiffy, Sakura couldn't see them again. Sakura dropped her body down. The cloud after rain was so beautiful. She laid her body onto the wet grass. She did careless with its wetness. Her eyes slid close because of lack sleep. But, someone tried to disturb her great time…

"Sakura-sensei!" Sakura bent up to meet two young genin-soon-to-be. Kasumi and Sakuno… They're so much like Sakura and Ino. Kasumi is Ino's younger version. And Sakuno is Sakura's younger version. Sakuno has light green hair and pink eyes.

"Yes, Sakuno, Kasumi…?"

"We've done…" Sakuno gave Sakura some herbals. Sakura counted them. She smiled…

"Very well Kasumi, Sakuno…Now, answer my question before take a break…" She took a white flower from her pocket. She handed it to Sakuno.

"What is that flower's name?" asked Sakura. The two kept their mouth shut. Kasumi took a look on it. She spun it with her hand.

"Sakura-sensei, it's a paper…It's not flower…!" said Kasumi

"Look at its appearance…" said Sakura calmly. They stared at the flower once again. Sakuno's eyebrows met. Kasumi calmly gave the flower back.

"It's Edelweiss…" said Kasumi. Sakura smiled…Before she put the flower back to her pocket, the rain fell down again. She gripped the flower tightly; she forgot that she still holding the flower.

"Everyone! Go back inside! Now!" shouted Sakura

Every student went back to the building. Sakura stayed at the door class. All students have sat down already. She stared at her white flower. It's soaked. She blinked a sec. She tore the paper, she found a single earring. She took it with her free hand. Suddenly……she collapsed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Does everyone know why I used Edelweiss..? Next chapter will be updated at Christmas...Sorry for the long update..!! Don't forget to drop some reviews... 

Maaf sekali karena ending yang nge-gantung ini..yah mau gimana lagi, chapter yang seharusnya 1 chapter dipotong jadi 2 chapter, makanya saya juga bingung harus potong di bagian mana...maaf banget..


	10. Christmas Card

I'm Sorry for late update!!! I promised to update at Christmas but, I was extremely busy at Christmas...I'm sorry I'm sorry..!!!

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Chapter X_**

**_Christmas Card (Winter)_**

"_So-sorry… I'm in hurry, Are you okay?" she gave him a hand_

_He looked on the girl who standing in front of him now. He took her hand and stood in front of her. He stared at the girl. She has pink hair and green orbs in her eyes. She's bit shorter than him._

"_Miss?"_

"_Miss?" He back to reality that the girl in front of him thinks that he is a woman._

"_Yes, un?"_

"_Are you new here? I never saw you before?"_

"_Yes, I'm new here, un."_

--------

"_Sakura-chan, where're we going to, un?"_

"_It's a secret…"_

"_Come on… I'm scared, un…"_

"_Don't worry, just close your eyes." She took his hand_

"_But…"_

"_I won't let you hit the tree."_

_He did what she told him; he closed his eyes. She walked slower than before. He could see nothing but darkness. He felt the path higher than before. Suddenly she stooped. She left his hand and pushed his back._

"_Now, open your eyes, D-----chan…" she said_

---------

_After they got out from the café, they have no destination to go now. Their patrol time has up. And they're free._

"_What do we do now, un?"_

"_Uh… We have nothing to do now. Tsunade-sama has take-over my job in hospital. We've no mission until next week. I thought I have to make up my apartment. It's messy."_

"_I'll help you, un."_

"_Thanks D-----chan."_

--------

_He turned around and saw Sakura there. She's smiling. She walked slowly towards the stone. She knelt in front of it and touched Ino's name. She put her head on the stone._

"_Ino… Wait for me there… I'll be there for you someday… Just wait…"_

"_Sakura… Sorry, I couldn't—"_

_Sakura poked D----'s forehead._

"_You stupid… Shinobi mustn't show their emotion. Shinobi must strong whenever… Whenever it needs… Whenever…" She tried the best of her to hold her tears_

_D---- brought Sakura into his embrace._

"_Hey D----, stop it… I'm okay…!"_

"_No need to hold it, un. It's okay to show it, un…"_

"_You stupid…"_

_She grabbed his shirt and cried on it. All her feeling spill out at the time… Sad…Pain… Hate… Lost………_

----------

_Manda, the snake really angry... It spat out many poisoned spittle towards Sakura's flying body. Sakura dodged all the spittle. By moving her body to dodge the spittle, she lost balance in the air. Manda moved toward her to eat her. She closed her eyes, she doesn't want to see the time Manda eat her._

_But the feeling that comes is warmth. She opened her eyes. Emerald eyes met sea eyes._

"_Be more careful, un…"_

_D---- hugged her tightly before threw her body to the opposite direction from the snake. She landed gracefully onto the roof. She looked up and found… The snake ate D----…_

"_D------------!!!!"_

---------

"_They're different each other, un."_

"_This is for you…" she handed him the white one to him._

"_Dark and light always together, they're eternal. I need you, and please… Don't leave me…" said Sakura_

_----------_

_She kissed him back. She closed her eyes to enjoy his wet tongue. Once his tongue got inside; she felt chocked by something small. He broke the kiss._

"_What—"_

"_I can't ask you to forget me, yeah. But I can't ask you to not forget about me too, yeah. Actually, I didn't want to force you to swallow that pill… But I have to… Sorry, yeah..."_

"_What will happen to me…" she asked hesitantly_

"_You… Will forget all about me… That pill shall erase all of your memories about me…yeah…"_

"_NO!"_

_She hugged him tightly. She won't let him go._

"_No, please… Don't leave Dei—… I……" she blinked. She forgot his name. The effect of the pill had spread inside her brain. She closed her eyes tightly. The headache came inside her head. Her arms left D------ and gripped her head._

"_Sakura, tell me, since when you recognize my true identity, yeah…"_

"_Since… since summer… A day before we went to Forest of Death—"she fainted_

-----------

Warmth…That was what she felt at the first time she got back her awareness. She forced her eyelids to slide open. Soon, the warmth gone… Sakura searched for the warmth again. She tried to open her eyes again. She used her hands to block the light.

Her eyes finally fully opened, "Tsunade-sama…"

"Sakura…Finally you're awake…" said Tsunade

Sakura sat up. Tsunade gave her a glass of water. She drank it all. She put the glass onto the table beside her bed. She was in the hospital again. Tsunade knew she would ask what happened to her. She decided to tell it before Sakura ask her first.

"You passed out since two days ago. Your students ran to the hospital panicky. Some of them carried you together. And…Those two stay here all day since two days ago…" Tsunade pointed at two girls sleeping at the bedside.

"_Sakuno…Kasumi…" _thought Sakura

"Well…Nothing's wrong with your body; I'll leave you with your students…" Tsunade left her. Sakura tugged her bangs behind her earlobes. She caressed Kasumi's hair. Suddenly, the two woke up. The two have bags under their eyes.

"Sakura-sensei…!" shouted Sakuno

"I'm fine…You two haven't got enough rest since two days ago, now go…Get some rest…" said Sakura

"Are you sure, Sakura-sensei…?" asked Sakuno. Sakura gave her a slight nod. Sakuno and Kasumi walked toward the door. Suddenly, Kasumi stopped her step and turned back to Sakura. She slipped her hand inside her pocket and took out a small thing. She took Sakura's hand and put that thing on Sakura's hand. Kasumi pulled her hand back, revealed Sakura's black single earring.

"Found it when you collapsed…" said Kasumi before she left Sakura

Sakura gripped her own palm. Salty liquids went out from her green orbs. She clasped her palms together. She sobbed…

---------

Sakura put her single earring on her right earlobe. She escaped from her bed and went to the windows. She opened the window. The evening air felt so good for her. The wind blew her hair wildly, revealed her black earring. Her teary eyes reflected the setting sun.

"Whoever you are…I'll find the second key, and solve who you are actually…" said Sakura

---------------

It's fifth day in November. Sakura was in her apartment; her bedroom. She hasn't worked as Chuunin since she had to concentrate on her ANBU exam. And now, those clothes; ANBU clothes; is on her lap. She passed the exam and became an ANBU. She put her ANBU clothes on a hanger. She took her blue sweater. She closed her wardrobe.

"Soon…I'll go and take that key…" she touched her single earring

She changed her clothes with a medic skirt and her red sleeveless top. She took her medium-high-heeled boots. She wore a pink elbow band. Her head-protector tied on her head with bandana style. She wore her sweater. She left the apartment lock. She went to the Hokage tower. She knocked the door.

"Come in…" said a voice from inside

She slid the door open. Hinata was there. She nodded at them.

"Congratulation, Sakura for the Exam…and, what's it, Sakura…?" asked Tsunade

"No, I just want to ask about my ex-students… How are they…?" said Sakura

"Hm…How are they, Hinata…?" Asked Tsunade

"They're Genin now…But…two of them will do Chuunin exam tomorrow. They're Genin just less than 6 months." Said Hinata while looking on her clipboard

"Who're the two…?" asked Sakura while walking to Hinata

"Sakuno and Kasumi…"

"Thanks…" said Sakura

Aften then, she left the Hokage tower. She went to the bridge where team 7 usually is. She stood at the edge of bridge. She stared at the water that reflecting her image. Suddenly, there's another image in the water. It's a girl with light green hair and pink eyes. Sakura fell backwards immediately.

"Sa-Sakuno…?" said Sakura

"Hi…Sakura-sensei…!" cheered Sakuno

Kasumi helped Sakura to stand up. Sakura thank her politely. She cleaned the dust on her skirt and her top. Sakuno gave her a big grin on her face. Sakura smiled to her.

"Seems you two will do Chuunin exam…Prepared everything already…? Where're your teams?" asked Sakura

Kasumi and Sakuno looked each other. They giggled to each other. Sakura got confuse.

"We haven't got team since the first time we're Genin…Don't know why…maybe…We are medics, although we're still young or armature medics, we're the best armature medics ever in Konoha, I thought… And we have everything prepared at all… We'll going after you, Sakura-sensei…!" said Sakuno

"_Going after me? They still know nothing about my ANBU exam… And they thought I'm still a Chuunin! Great!" _thought Sakura

"Well, good luck…" said Sakura with a grin on her face

Sakura waved her hand to the girls in front of her. She went to the town; to Ichiraku. She sat at the corner seat. She ordered a bowl of chicken ramen. She ate silently…Suddenly, a woman with black hair sat beside her. She ordered a big bowl of beef ramen. When Sakura heard the woman voice, she knew who it was. She turned her head to meet the woman.

"Anko-san…!" greeted Sakura

"Au-a! I –hap-ya-be-em-ampu!" said Anko. Sakura! I heard you became an ANBU!

Sakura gave her gestures to swallow her ramen first before talking. Anko swallowed her ramen altogether immediately. They talked about many things and about the Chuunin Exam too, of course. Anko was the examiner of Chuunin Exam again. She told Sakura that she'll use Forest of Death again for this time. Because of there're some students those don't have teams; she wanted to make them into team; just for her exam only.

"Sakura…I want you to be there next week… at the time the Exam begin…" said Anko

"What for…?" asked Sakura confusedly

"I had a bad feeling again for the Exam this year…I want you to protect the Genin if something unwanted happen…You're an ANBU…I believe you can handle it…" said Anko weakly

Sakura thought a sec before she made a decision, "Well, since I'm free…I will be there next week…!" said Sakura happily

She said good bye to Anko before left the Ichiraku. She went to the hospital. She spent her day there until the moon rose up. Not many patients for today, so she spent her day for reading medicine books. She found very interesting information about using poison as medicine. She read the book carefully.

"This poison…Sasori's…" Sakura's eyes widen. She learnt all about it. She wrote the information on her notebook. She put the book back to its shelf. She went to her apartment. In the way there, she met Sasuke. He was in his ANBU clothes. His ANBU tattoo covered with blood. Sakura put her notebook inside her pouch.

"Sasuke-kun…Are you okay? Who were you dealing with…?" asked Sakura while checking his bloody arm.

"Akasuna no Sasori…I thought I got a small amount of his poison……" Sasuke collapsed. Sakura carried him on her back panicky. She went towards her apartment immediately. She laid him on her bed. She took of her sweater and got a big bowl of hot water. She undressed his upper body first before washed off his blood. She pushed the poison out from his body; and then she put the poison inside a tiny bottle. She healed the rest wounds on his body.

She opened her drawers and took some kinds of antidotes. She left the poison bottle inside a drawer.

-----

Sakura fell asleep on a chair and her head on the bedside. Sasuke was sleeping on her bed. Sasuke was the one who woke up first. He bent his upper body up. He felt so hardly just to sit up. He put his hand on his bandaged stomach. He blinked when he found Sakura was sleeping on the bedside. He touched her arm lightly. Sakura woke up immediately. She rubbed her tired eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura…" said Sasuke

"Uh, good morning, Sasuke-kun…"

"Where am I…?" asked Sasuke

"You're in my bedroom. You collapsed last night after…after had something with Akasuna no Sasori…I had the poison out from your body. And all your wounds have been healed…" said Sakura while standing up

"Thank you…Sakura…"

Sakura headed to the door, "I'll be leaving soon. Since you can't move, I'll leave you here by yourself…Don't do anything stupid…I'll be back in some hours…" said Sakura before shut the door.

She took a bath before went to the place where Chuunin Exam started. She's still wearing the last clothes she wore, not leaving the blue sweater. She met up with Anko on the way to there. Anko asked Sakura to join her to examine Forest of Death. She accepted it.

She spent more than three hours for examining the forest. After that, she went back to her apartment. When she opened her bedroom door, Sasuke wasn't there anymore.

--------

Today was the day. She wore her ANBU uniform. She left her head protector on her bed. She took a white hood that could hide her face and her body. She put her mask in her pouch. She brought her katana on her back. When all prepared, she left her apartment. She arrived at a gate. The gate was opened. She took a peek at a small dango booth nearby; as if Anko was there. She wasn't there. Sakura asked the person there; he said the exam's already begun since half an hour ago.

She thanked him. She jumped into the forest. She put her mask on. She waited at the place Anko told her before. She sat down at the highest tree branch. She scanned the area before took a rest.

"_Tsunade-sama told me that maybe Akatsuki would be here. Don't know what are they going after, but we must be careful; I don't want anything bad will happen again…"_

Sakura remembered what Anko told her. She confused a little. What are they going after…? They took Naruto…They killed many Konoha's shinobi… Sakura scratched her arms. She gritted her teeth behind her mask. Suddenly, she heard a crack from nearby tree. She hid her chakra immediately. She peeked down from her white hood and her mask.

"Oh, shit…! I lost it…!" shouted a girl

"Calm down, Sakuno…It must be nearby…It's not alone…" said another girl

Sakura stared at her ex-students there. If Kasumi said 'it's not alone' that's mean there's another person nearby. She tried her best to hide her chakra. Sakuno bent down, she put her palm on the ground. She concentrated her chakra in it. Suddenly, she bent up and turned to face Kasumi.

"Kasumi! Behind you!" In a sec, a large man appeared behind her. He prepared to cut her into half. He lifted his sword highly. He swung his sword. Kasumi blocked it immediately with kunai on each hand. She fell on one knee.

Sakura's eyes turned widen. She knew who it was. Kisame pulled his Samehada, he kicked Kasumi on her stomach. She flied and hit Sakuno who was trying to catch her. Sakuno shook Kasumi's body.

"Kasumi…! Kasumi…!" shouted Sakuno. Before they could move, Kisame was in front of them again. He had an evil grin on his blue face. Sakura took her katana and jumped down. Kisame swung his Samehada again. Sakuno hugged unconscious Kasumi while shutting her own eyes.

The sound of weapon clank heard. Sakura slid her eyes open immediately. There's an ANBU with white hood and katana on her hands. It blocked the larger sword. The ANBU pushed Kisame backwards.

"_An ANBU! What the hell ANBU doing here…?!" _thought Sakuno

"Kisame! What are you doing here?! And with whom?!" yelled Sakura

"Hey, I remembered your voice… You're the weak medic from Konoha! You still alive when all your friends dead, huh…?" said Kisame while standing up

"Shut the hell up and ANSWER me!" thanks to the mask, it hid Sakura's emotions. She hates to remember about it. She swung her katana towards him. He blocked it easily with Samehada.

"I came here to toying with some Chuunin-want-to-be… And I came here with no one…What's your business with me! Even Itachi didn't ask it to me!" shouted Kisame

He pushed her katana. She jumped backwards. She put her katana back to its place. She rummaged her weapon pouch. She held five shuriken on her left hand and five kunai on her right hand. She shook her head slightly.

"Of course I have business with you… I'm here not without any reason. I'm here because I have a mission to do here." Sakura lifted her hands in front of her, "To protect all Genin from all kinds of enemy; including kind of you…"

Sakura threw her weapon altogether. Kisame blocked them easily. Suddenly, he felt so many pains on his back. He tilted his head, just to found another masked ANBU with the same white hood behind him. When he tried to attack the first ANBU, it disappeared in a poof of smoke. He spun his body immediately to block her katana from behind. He kicked her powerfully on her stomach. But it disappeared in a poof of smoke again. He spun his body again, but this time; he failed to block her action.

Her leg landed on his stomach. He flied until hit a big tree hardly. He wiped the blood on his mouth with a backhand. Sakura prepared her fighting stance. Suddenly, Kisame gave her an evil grin. He disappeared. Sakura spun around and found her ex-students was on his hand. He swung his sword to them. Unfortunately, they're clones too.

"You're smarter than I thought…Kunoichi…" He turned his head to find them. He finally found them ten meters behind him. Sakura held the two Genin in her arms.

"You're just underestimated me…I'm not the same weak medic you met before… I'm ANBU…Not Jounin anymore…" said Sakura without letting her gaze leave him.

"No curious why **he **likes you…Well then, I had my fun enough here…We'll meet again, Kunoichi…" said Kisame before disappeared.

Sakura released her ex-students. She jumped to a nearby tree branch. She scanned the area again. She jumped back to Sakuno and Kasumi's position. Kasumi was still on Sakuno's lap. Sakura bent down and examined Kasumi's body carefully. She healed the wound from Kisame's action only. Kasumi's eyes slid open slowly.

"Kasumi…Kasumi…!" shouted Sakuno. Kasumi tilted her head, "Sakuno…Where's that monster…?"

Sakuno's gaze locked on Sakura a sec before turned to Kasumi, "ANBU beat him…"

Sakura smiled at them, though she did it behind her mask. Sakura untied her mask, "I thought my part ends here now. The Akatsuki has left already…" Sakura took off her mask and she dropped her hood.

"Sakura-sensei…!" yelled the two. Sakura put a finger in front of her mouth

"Ssssttt...An ANBU mustn't show his/her true identity, what I'm doing now is not allowed..." whispered Sakura. Sakuno and Kasumi nodded as an agreement.

"Don't tell about this to anyone...Good luck…" Sakura stood up and left the area. She put her mask inside her pouch again. She met up with Anko. She told her about what just happened. Then, she asked for permission. She went to leave the forest. Step by step she did…It made her more curious…

"_Who's **he**? Who's the man Kisame said?"_

-------

"What?! Sakura's gone!" Today was Christmas day. Kakashi invited everyone to his house to celebrate the Christmas. Tsunade, Hinata, Iruka, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and everyone else are there at the moment. Sakura was there before, but she's gone now.

"She said she wanted to go to the toilet, but when I check the toilet, she wasn't there…" said Hinata

"Shit…She left her present at all here…" Tsunade scratched her head. She stared at a mound of present for her.

------

Sakura held the flower bucket in her arms. She's wearing long sleeves pink top and light blue skirt that reach her knees. Her long pink hair now reaches her lower back. She knelt down and put the flower bucket in front of The Memorial Stone. She laid her arms on her thigh.

"Merry Christmas…Everyone…" With her heeled shoes, she stood up and turned around. Just to found two girls there.

"Sakura-sensei…Are your friends names were there?" asked Kasumi. Sakura gave her a slight nod. Kasumi and Sakuno walked nearer.

"Sakura-sensei, you know…We know the earring you're wearing…" said Kasumi

"What do you mean…?" asked Sakura

"The earrings always two and same each other, but that kind of earrings is different. The one is white and another is black. You got the black one. It means there's another person has the white one." Said Kasumi

"So…?" Sakura confused

"You're sharing your life with someone's! The shopkeeper told me that. If you gave the white on or the black one to the other person, you shared your life with the person's." said Sakuno

"How do you know that…?" asked Sakura again

"Sakuno gave hers to me…" said Kasumi while tugging her hair to show her white earring

"And the shopkeeper told me so. And…And…she said that even death won't sever us…So I want to ask…If the person of yours were…dead…?" asked Sakuno with a weak voice

Sakura gave them a weak smile, "I even don't remember who the person I gave was. I remembered when and where I gave him or her. But I don't know who it was."

"What?!" shouted the two

"Please, leave me alone…" Sakura disappeared. Her ex-students yelled her name many times if she were still nearby. But Sakura gave them no answer. She left them by themselves there. She jumped away.

She went to the place where she had memory with the person. She stopped her steps. She stared at a big lake in front of her. She sat down. She took of her shoes and she dipped her feet into the water. While moving her knees, she stared at the sky. She didn't bother with the coldness of water in winter.

In the other side two men are staring at her not so far from her place. The men were wearing same black-red cloaks.

"See…? I told you, she had found the first key. Don't make her wait any longer…" said the shorter one

"…… I will…yeah…"

--------

Sakura went back to her apartment after she stayed at the lake for more than 2 hours. She unlocked the door. As she turned on the lamp, she found a lot of presents in her living room. Her eyebrows met. She sat on one of her sofas. There's a small note on the table.

_**Sakura, these are presents from us. Don't forget to check them one by one. We love you, Sakura, Merry Christmas.**_

_**-Tsunade-**_

_**PS: Sorry, I went in without your permission**_

Sakura put the note back onto the table. She checked all presents. One by one, she found out, they're all very interesting items. She's gazing at the presents when something caught her attention. It's a Christmas card without box of present under it. She took the card.

_**Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan**_

**_I can't give you a present, but you can take your present at the place where we met last time. 2nd January, I'll be waiting for you in the afternoon._**

_**-Deidara-**_

_**PS: You look so pretty with those clothes.**_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Merry Christmas!!! Merry Christmas..!!! Gimme some reviews!!!And again, sorry for late update..FORGIVE ME!!

maybe nexk chapter will take long time...because, I have to give my eyes some rest. I can't let my eyes deteriorate anymore (like itachi's..haha..). I have been using glasses since I was 7 years old. and Now I'm 15 soon-to-be. gimme some rest, okay...?

Thanks for understanding me people, _Love you all_**  
**


	11. Dead?

I forced my eyes to work..-sigh-...and again, today is special day for me..my birthDay...my fifteenth birthDay

**To People** : just pray so my mother and my brother won't prevent me finishing this story..like I said in the previous chapter, about my eyes..And Thanks for all Review-ers...I love you...Love you Love you Love you ALL!!!

* * *

**_Chapter XI_**

_**Dead? (Winter)  
**_

Sakura clenched the card tightly. She put the card inside a drawer. She left her living room immediately. She went to her bedroom.

"2nd January…" said Sakura softly

--------

It was 4 o'clock in the morning of 2nd January. Sakura prepared her weapon; as if she was going to a war. Her ANBU clothes, her katana, her weapon pouch, her gloves, her dark blue hood, and her shoes. She didn't bother with the mask; she put it inside her pouch. She tied her hair into high ponytail. She took a small waist bag. She put antidotes, healing potions, some breads and Sasori's poison. She had been working on his poison since she got it from Sasuke's body. And now, she could use it to be medicine or antidote.

Secretly, she learnt to do tensei ninjutsu. The jutsu Chiyo did to revive Gaara long ago. Maybe she'll need it someday… She wore her shoes and jumped out from her apartment's window. She stepped silently since there was still early morning. She ran as fast as possible after passed Konoha's gate. It'll take half a day to get the place Deidara told her in his card.

-------

"Hinata, where's Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"Err, yesterday she told me that she's tired. She wanted to have a rest for today…" said Hinata

"Oh great…I need those papers I gave her weeks ago now. Can you take them?"

"Okay…"

Hinata left from there and went to Sakura's apartment. She knocked the door. She knocked it again. After 3 minutes of waiting, she's getting impatient. She held the door handle. The door opened. She blinked a sec.

"_Does she forget to lock the door?"_ thought Hinata

She muttered an excuse. She slipped off her shoes and went in. She called Sakura's name, but no answer. She knocked her bedroom as if there's anyone there. She pushed the door open and found no one there. She's getting worried about Sakura. Hinata found out that the windows was opened. She found some papers on her desk. She thought it must be the papers Tsunade told her. She was walking out from the bedroom before a half-opened drawer caught her attention. Still holding the papers with her left arm, she opened the drawer. She took a Christmas card. Her eyes turned widen when she read the words.

"2nd January…It's today! But…where is this place… And who's this person named…'Deidara'…wait a sec…He's an Akatsuki member… What on the earth is happening to Sakura's mind?! He'll waiting for her in the afternoon…if she left already now…That means the place is far from here…!" murmured Hinata

Hinata stared at the clock; 7 o'clock. She put the card back to the drawer. She ran out from the bedroom. _"I have to tell Tsunade-sama!" _She was taking her shoes on when she thought again, _"If I tell this to Tsunade-sama…it will jeopardize Sakura. She has relation with an Akatsuki; Tsunade-sama won't excuse her…"_

Hinata went out from Sakura's apartment. She pushed Tsunade's office door. Tsunade surprised a bit when she found Hinata was sweating much. Hinata put the papers at Tsunade's desk.

"Hinata, I didn't ask you to do this quickly…" asked Tsunade confusedly

"Tsunade-sama…Can I have a rest for today too?" asked Hinata abruptly

Tsunade thought a sec before spoke up, "Sure…"

Without thank Tsunade or anything else, Hinata went away. She speeded as she stepped the road. She went to the Hyuuga Estate. She didn't bother to say hello to everyone she passed. She went to her bedroom and changed her clothes. Her clothes are most likely Neji's. Long sleeves light blue shirt and white medium-length pants that long enough to pass her knees. She took her leg guards and wore them. She took double-daggers and slipped them in her waistband. She put her weapon pouch on her right thigh. After she made sure the preparation was good, she went out from the Hyuuga Estate.

-------

Sakura stepped on a medium wide clearing. She stared at the sun, _"I thought it was afternoon already…"_

Sakura took some steps into the middle of clearing. She scanned the area if anyone was there. In a sudden, she found out that a person was nearby. She got tenseness for some seconds… She tried her best to relax, _"Today…is the final day…I or he will die today…"_

She heard a small crack from the place she felt someone's presence. She took a kunai and threw it towards a tree.

"You came earlier than I thought…yeah…"

"_What is he thinking about?! Did he think I'll be late…!" _thought Sakura

Deidara walked out from behind a tree. He has a big grin on his face. They stood face to face. There's a wide space between them. Sakura tighten her fist. Somehow, Sakura felt a little shiver on the back of her neck. Sakura parted her lips, "I don't have all day just for you. What do you want from me, actually…?"

Deidara took something from behind the tree. He hardly took it. He finally managed to pull it a little, revealed a big thing. He said, "Giving you a Christmas present though it was late already…yeah."

He threw that big thing to Sakura. Sakura caught it carefully. Because of its weight, Sakura fell backwards. Finally, she realized what that big thing was. Her eyes turned widen as she scared for the worst thing in her life. She shook that thing.

"NARUTO!! NARUTO!!" yelled Sakura

She shook Naruto's body once more. She scared if he was dead. What she knew was if the Bijuu has taken from the Jinchuuriki, it would be dead. Sakura checked his pulse. There's no beat at first, but after she concentrate her fingers, she found a weak beating pulse.

"He's lucky boy…yeah…He's not dead though we have taken the kyuubi from him, yeah… Weird, right? The leader has no interest with him, yeah. So I was allowed to do anything to his body, yeah. Since I don't like him either, I brought him here, yeah." Explained Deidara

Sakura sent him a death glare. She took Naruto's right arm and hung it on her shoulders. She stood up and dragged him to a nearby tree. Suddenly, there's a kunai flied beside her. It stabbed a tree. She turned her head a bit to see Deidara. He still has his hand hung in the air.

"As I told you before… I won't let you escape this time, yeah…"

Sakura stopped at a not-so-big tree. She laid him there. She stood back and took her katana. She held her katana with both of her hands, she lifted it in front of her and the tip of the katana faced him.

"I won't escape… I will avenge Ino's death…" she moved the katana to beside her head.

She jumped forward. She swung her katana to cut his body into half. But, what she did was cut the air. She gazed at the sky. Deidara was on his clay bird. He had his evil grin on his face. Sakura placed her katana back to its sheath. She took a huge shuriken. She threw it to the bird. The bird avoided it easily. But, in a sudden, the shuriken changed to be someone unexpected. Sakura appeared from the smokes. She stepped on the clay bird. She set her fighting stance.

"You know, yeah. No one but me ever step on my clay bird, yeah." Said Deidara

Sakura put some chakra in her feet so she won't fall down. When she took a step forward, Deidara spoke up, "Don't try to smash this bird…because if the bird explodes, you'll fall down; so will I, yeah. We're far from ground, yeah…"

Sakura took her katana from its sheath. She ran to him. She swung her katana from above and then he caught the katana. She pushed him down. Deidara moved the katana aside and then he tried to kick her. She used one of her hand to block it. Deidara used the chance to pull the katana away from her. He threw the katana down to ground. Sakura took a small step backward. She collected her chakra in her fists. She tried to punch him, but he evaded it. She spun her body and kicked him. Her leg landed on his stomach-side.

He winced in pain. And then, Sakura pulled her leg back before tried to hit his face. Again, he evaded it. Sakura attacked him many times, and Deidara did evasion many times too. Sakura's getting stress. She collected her chakra in her leg, and then she kicked his stomach side. Deidara used the chance to grab her leg and threw her down. It's unexpected when Sakura held the bird's foot. He stared at her. She collected her chakra in her fist again.

"Uh, oh, don't say you'll punch this bird, yeah…"

"What if I say, I will…!" yelled Sakura

She hit the bird. The clay-bird exploded immediately. Its explosion effect pushed Sakura to the ground. At the other side, Deidara flied away. He took some clay from his pouch and made another clay-bird. When he stepped on his clay-bird, he's a bit surprised. Someone's held his neck with kunai. It was Sakura.

"How did you get here, yeah…?"

"I bound a thread on your leg when you threw me down. I jumped away after I left my clone to hit the bird. The one fell down to the ground was my clone. When you made your new clay-bird, I pulled my thread, and now I'm here…" said Sakura.

"Smart, yeah…"

Deidara gripped Sakura's arms tightly. He twisted her arms behind her back. Sakura stamped her foot on his. He gritted his teeth. In a second, he loosened his grip on Sakura's arms because of the pain on his foot. Sakura pulled her arms in front of her body. She turned around and she kicked him. Deidara lost his balance. He managed to grab his clay-bird with his left hand before falling down. He grabbed Sakura's ankle and pulled her down.

Sakura was falling down when Deidara felt something's wrong with his left hand. He didn't want to but his left hand released its grip on the clay-bird. He felt something's controlling his body. He turned his head to see Sakura. She's moving her fingers and her palms.

"Chakra thread, yeah…You're not a puppeteer, aren't you, yeah?"

"I learnt it myself…" said Sakura with a slight smile on her face

Deidara had a big grin on his face, "Cool…Now, better you think about yourself, Sakura-chan, yeah…We're falling down right now, and I suppose you're real Sakura, not her clone, yeah."

Sakura moved her fingers. She pulled Deidara to get close with her. She cut off the chakra thread once Deidara close enough for her to hit him. She grabbed him by his shirt. She spun her body and threw him to the ground. He fell onto the ground, harshly. He winced in pain. Sakura fell into the trees. She hung her hands on a branch, spun once and stepped down. Fortunately, her katana stabbed on the ground not so far from her.

She stood up and walked slowly towards the Akatsuki member. When she's on sight to see him, she didn't see him. The one she saw was clay. Suddenly, she felt pain on her stomach. She fell backwards. The back of her head hit the ground harshly. Deidara was on his own clay after punched Sakura on her stomach. Sakura forced her eyelids to slide open. Once one of her eyes opened, she saw a clay bird was flying above her. She jumped backward immediately.

The clay bird exploded. She crossed her arms in front of her. At the time her hood dropped down by the explosion effect, a small fire sprinkle cut off her hair-binder. As the dust slowly disappeared, she finally could see him. He was there, still standing on his own clay.

"You're really improved much, Sakura-chan, yeah…" said Deidara

"……"

"You're prettier too, yeah…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! I told you! You're not worth enough to call me that way…!" screamed Sakura loudly

She threw her hood away. She took her katana while running to him. Deidara stared at her before spoke up, "You let emotions controlling you, and you can't kill me with that, yeah."

Sakura swung her katana uncontrollably. Deidara disappeared. In a sec, tens birds was around her. She blinked because of all birds around her. She put back her katana. She made some hand seals.

"Good bye, Sakura-chan, yeah…"

They exploded. Deidara stayed still though the wind of explosion effect blew hard. He waited until the dust went away. His eyes turned widen as the dust gone. His lips parted, "It can't be, yeah…" Sakura was still there. No scratch, no wound on her body. Deidara's eyebrows met. He straightened his vision. There's chakra barrier around her. She grabbed her katana on hand again.

"Shall we begin again…?" asked Sakura

"Don't tell me you learnt it yourself again, yeah…"

"Unfortunately, yea, I did. Tsunade-sama's library is keeping many books. I read them one by one, though not all of them."

Deidara cursed under his breath. He's underestimated her. He made a big clay bird and flied above with it. Sakura stared at the bird. She couldn't make this battle wait any longer. Her chakra was low, only small amount of chakra she has right now... The chakra barrier consumed her chakra much. Her body was going numb. She pulled her katana from its sheath though her hand's quavering.

Deidara saw it. He knew her chakra's getting low. He got a problem too. His clay's nearly out of stock. He took the last clay he has, a small clay-doll. He made some hand seals, and then it turned bigger. He let the doll fell down. Sakura saw the doll. It's bigger than any other clay before. She has no choice; she's run out of chakra to make another chakra barrier. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. She rummaged her waist bag. She found what she's searching for.

Deidara's clay-doll exploded. As the dust went away, he found a girl with pink hair was laying face downwards there. The clay-bird flied down to the ground. He stepped onto the dirt. He felt something's wrong a bit.

"_Weird…Her body is still complete. I thought the explosion would destroy her body, yeah…Weird…" _thought Deidara

Deidara took steps forwards. He was a meter away from her. He stared at her. Sakura's still holding her katana on her right hand. His eyebrows met again. He found no wound on her body.

"_How could it be…?!"_

Suddenly, Sakura got up from her position; she grabbed her katana tightly. She stabbed him on his stomach. Deidara coughed out blood. He held the katana with his palms.

"How…yeah…? I thought your chakra…was running low…"

"Sasori's poison…" said Sakura weakly. Deidara stared at a tiny bottle nearby. She took a long inhaled before spoke up again, "I got Sasori's poison from Sasuke's body. I did some researches to it. Now, I can use it to be antidote, potion, or still poison…Depending on kind of chakra I put in it before I use it. I used it to refill my chakra some seconds before your clay exploded. Then I made chakra barrier again."

Deidara smirked, "Smart…but…Not smart enough to make Sasori's poison's side effect gone…yeah."

Suddenly, stiffness came into her body. She fell on her knees. Her hands were quavering while her vision became blurry. Deidara felt someone's nearby. He didn't know who it was. It's hard to him to move. Sakura too, felt that. She turned her head to her right side. Five kunai flied towards Sakura. Sakura gripped the ground. She couldn't dodge them or block them. But, suddenly something black-red blocked her vision. It was Deidara.

He got one kunai on his left chest, two on his left stomach, and three on his shoulders and right stomach. Sakura's eyes turned widen.

"You…What the heck are you—"before Sakura could finish her sentence, someone kicked Deidara away from her. She tried to yell out his name, but it was canceled when something on the ground colored white caught her attention. It's an earring, a single earring.

"Do you mind if I ask…" said someone. Sakura turned her head to face an ugly rogue.

"ARE YOU IN MIND?! You're in MY territory…!" Sakura really wanted to slap her head. She forgot, here is rogue's territory, bad people and dangerous place.

Sakura's attention back to the earring, she has to take it. She thought if it's the second key. But if she makes any move, that rogue will kill her. She's in complication. At the other side, Deidara cursed himself for being so careless. He dropped the earring! He didn't want her to find her memory. He wanted her to forget him. But, deep inside his heart, he wants her to love him again. Now, he can't do anything to help her while he's helpless. He cursed himself.

"He's helpless…I better kill you first, woman." Said the rogue

He lifted his sword highly. Sakura ran out of time to think again. She made her decision. The rogue swung his sword, while Sakura bent down to take the earring. She grabbed it. Then, all black out in Sakura's head.

---

---

---

---

---

"_The name is Deira; from Iwa, un. I wanted to go to Hokage, un. But I don't know where is it, un."_

"_Deira, please forgive my friends…"_

"_Now, open your eyes, Deira-chan…"_

"_Your apartment is very simple, Deira-chan…"_

"_Deira, why do you always wear those gloves?"_

"_No… Deira, please tell me it was a lie… please…"_

"_Hey Deira, stop it… I'm okay…!"_

"_Deira, what happened with your…scars?"_

"_Deira, Tsunade-sama called us…"_

"_Deidara…"_

---

---

---

---

---

Sound of something clang took Sakura's out from her mind. She turned her head to find where it came from. She found a young woman with dark blue hair. The woman's holding two daggers to block the rogue's sword. She pushed him backwards and she stabbed him. She slipped her daggers in her waistband. She turned around and knelt down beside Sakura.

"Are you okay…?" Jade eyes met white eyes…

"Hinata…How did you know I'm here…? I tell no one about—about this…" said Sakura doubtfully

Hinata smiled to her, "I went to your apartment to take some papers, but your half-closed drawer caught my attention. Then, I found a Christmas card from…" Hinata turned her head to Deidara slightly

"But, there's no word telling where…!" half-yelled Sakura

"I am Hyuuga, Sakura…Don't forget it…by the way; someone's dying over there…" Hinata pointed at Deidara. All of a sudden, Sakura's eyes turned widen; very wide. She dragged herself towards him. But she has no power left. Stiffness took over all her power. She still away from him… She took a long inhale before parted her lips, "You stupid! Why didn't you tell me earlier…?!" Deidara shocked a bit.

"_She still has power to scold me, yeah…"_ Deidara hid his smile. There's no time to smile. Hinata was right, he is dying. Six bleeding wounds and some bruises. Unfortunately, the bleeding wounds are vital wounds. He's really dying. The sound from sobbing person disturbed his thought. He stared at the pink haired young woman near him.

"What didn't you tell me earlier…I made you dying right now… I almost kill you…Deidara…" sobbed Sakura

Suddenly, the rogue whistled loudly. Hinata stared at the rogue. Her eyes turned widen; extremely wide. Hinata grabbed his collar; she spoke up, "What were you doing!" She shook his body

"Haa-haa-haa…My friends…they'll come and kill you all!" Hinata pulled out one of her daggers. She sliced his throat. She dropped him down and put her dagger back to her waistband. She walked back to Sakura and Deidara while activating her Byakugan.

"Sakura… many rogues are going here. We must leave now." Said Hinata

Sakura gazed at Deidara. She doesn't want to leave him now; just now. Deidara understood what she's thinking. He has to leave her. He forced himself to stand up. He gave her his weak smile, "Leave, I'll halt them, yeah…"

"No... Please…Don't leave me again…don't…" said Sakura weakly

"Don't mind about me, yeah. I'll catch up…someday, yeah." He paused for a sec before spoke up again, "Hinata-chan, please take care of her…yeah…"

"Deira—I mean Deidara…I will, I'll take care of Sakura-chan, don't worry…"

Deidara walked slowly towards his clay bird. He ate a piece of it. All of sudden, five rogues appeared. Hinata carried Sakura on her back. Sakura winced in pain because of the stiffness. She turned her head a bit to see Deidara. He's smiling.

"I'll give your katana back, someday, yeah…" His body grew larger. "Go away, NOW!"

Hinata ran as fast as she could. She still has her Byakugan active. Not so far after she ran, she found unexpected person leaning to a tree; unconscious. She stopped her steps.

"Na—Naruto-kun…" said Hinata

Sakura tilted her head a little, "Hinata, he still alive, we have to take him to Konoha…"

Hinata made a shadow clone. Her clone carried him on its back. They started to run again. At the other side, Deidara's facing tens rogue. Some rogues felt uneasy with Deidara's body size. Deidara smirked at them, "I'll tell you what art truly is…Art is a BANG…!" then, he exploded.

Sakura turned her head around after she heard explosion sound.

"_Deidara…"_ a warm liquid's flowing out from her emerald eyes. Her tears flew non-stop until she fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, all rogues were dead. Nothing's left there but empty ground…and a man in underground. Deidara emerged from the underground. His face turned pale. Now he really can't do anything. He freed a sigh. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the setting sun. Deidara titled his head lightly to see the figure. He smirked widely…

"Good to see you here, Sasori…" Deidara fainted. He's lack blood.

--------

"Sakura, wake up, we have arrive. The gate's in front of us…"

Sakura woke up immediately. She asked Hinata to put her down, so Hinata did. The stiffness had left her while she's unconscious. Sakura rubbed her arm to check if stiffness had really left her; and it had. Sakura stared at Hinata's shadow clone who carrying Naruto. Sakura took steps forwards. Soon, Hinata's clone disappeared. Sakura held Naruto's body then she sat down. Hinata walked nearer. Sakura examined his body again, nothing changes.

"Sakura, what will we do to Naruto-kun…" asked Hinata

"We must take him to the hospital…"

"But Tsunade-sama will know that you…you're going to meet an Akatsuki." Said Hinata panicky

Sakura stayed in silent for some seconds. She stared at Naruto's limp body. Then, she gazed at Hinata, "We'll take him to my apartment. We'll take care of him by ourselves. Since it's already night, we can get into my apartment without catch someone's attention. Let's go…" Sakura stood up with Naruto's arm on her shoulder. But she fell down immediately. Hinata caught her body.

"I'll take Naruto-kun, you can tell the truth about all of this while we are on our way to you apartment. Sakura nodded. Hinata took Naruto's arm onto her shoulder. She dragged him all the way while Sakura's speaking.

"I found out about his true identity a day before we went to Forest of Death for training. After Naruto's taken by Akatsuki, I lost my memories, the memory about him too. Tsunade-sama said something was blocked my memories to be taken back. Then, I met Deidara again when we were trying to retrieve Naruto for the first time. He told me about my lost memories. And finally I got that card. Today my memory was fully restored, and now I'm here."

As Sakura finished her story, they arrived at her apartment. Sakura unlocked the door. She helped Hinata to take Naruto into her bedroom. They laid him onto the bed. Suddenly, Sakura fell on the bedside. She felt dizzy, she gripped her head. Hinata knelt down beside Sakura.

"Sakura, you tired…Will you just take a rest…I'll take care of him by now…" said Hinata

"No…Hinata…I must check Naruto. We don't know anything about him now. Before it's too late, better I check him right now. You can go home Hinata…"

Silence…

"Fine…I'll go home. But I will come back in no time…Sakura, I'm responsible to you. I promised to take care of you, Sakura." Hinata turned around and left the apartment. Sakura took a peek at the door.

"_I'm sorry, Hinata…"_

Sakura went to the kitchen. She took a big bowl of hot water and a towel. She brought them into her bedroom and put them onto a night table. She took off Naruto's head protector and she mopped his face.

--------

Hinata was walking home when a brunette yelled at her, "Hinata…! Where have you been today?"

Hinata turned her face to see Shizune. She hid her bloody daggers immediately. She looked around and found no one but Shizune. Doubtfully, she parted her lips, "I…I was at Sakura-chan's apartment. She—She was in bed with a fever, so— so I took care of her today…"

"Sakura got fever? Why you didn't tell me? I could give her some—" Hinata cut Shizune's sentence abruptly

"She's fine now! And…And I'm going back there in some minutes after I take something from my house… You don't need to do anything to her…She's fine, yeah, she's fine…"

"Okay…I'm going back to the hospital, I'll tell Tsunade-sama…" Shizune turned to leave

Hinata sighed in relief. She went back to her home immediately. She washed her daggers and changed her clothes to be her usual clothes. They're mesh shirt inside her jacket and blue baggy jeans. She took her medicine pouch and escaped back to Sakura's apartment.

-------

Sakura put her palms on Naruto's temple and his chest. She pumped her chakra inside him. She's been doing this since half an hour ago. Hinata still hadn't come back. Sakura found out there's something wrong with his body. Before she could go any further, she collapsed.

------

Sakura felt something sweet inside her mouth. She woke up immediately.

"Hinata…" Sakura stared at the blue haired girl beside her. She was on the sofa and Hinata was kneeling beside her. Sakura sat up immediately.

"Hinata, this is bad. Naruto's body…It's extremely bad! I could feel his pulse, but his lungs didn't work!"

Hinata grabbed Sakura's shoulders, "Calm down, we'll do our best, Sakura…We'll do anything to help him back to normal…!"

Sakura felt happy to hear that. But she felt another emotion inside her. Lost… She lost him again. She lost the one she loves again…How can he give her back her katana if he's dead…? If he's dead…How if he's not dead yet? How if he is still alive?

From now on, she lives with a little hope inside her heart. A little hopes that Deidara will come back, someday…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

review.


	12. Won't Let You Leave Me

AARRRGGHH So this is the LAST Chapter!!!I'm so sorry for the late update. It's becuase of internet problem on my computer. And I want to warn everyone who read this chapter. there'll be bad ending. so...I don't want to let everybody down so...you know...BUT! I've tried my best for this last chapter...**READ AND REVIEW**

Can't imagine this story would take 101 pages ms.word**  
**

* * *

**_Chapter_****_ XII_**

**_Won't Let You Leave Me_  
**

_**Three years later…**_

Sakura stopped being an ANBU since a year ago. She worked as a Jounin with her two beloved apprentices; Kasumi and Sakuno. They work at the hospital all the time. Hinata helped her many times.

Naruto's body became normal after got great treatment from Sakura and Hinata. Since Tsunade had tired for being Hokage, she chose Naruto to replace her. Now He is the sixth Hokage. He set everything carefully. And now the land is in peace. Everyone have their lives perfect, except a young woman.

Sakura sat on windowsills in her office at hospital. She stared at the rising sun outside the hospital. It has been three years since he promised her to give her katana back. But it's unimportant. She need him; not her katana. She wants to believe that he is still alive.

A pearl of tears flew out from her eyes. Three years isn't short time. She's tired of waiting. Will she just give up? Sasuke had asked her to marry him since two years ago, until he finally gave her up.

"Sakura…" Sakura turned her head to the caller

"Yes, Hinata?" a young pregnant woman stepped inside. Naruto asked Hinata to marry him year ago. She accepted it happily. And now, she's bearing his child.

"Naruto-kun called you…" Sakura nodded as an agreement. Suddenly, the wind blew hard; revealing her white earring and the black one.

"Sakura, do you…still waiting for him…?" asked Hinata. Sakura gave her a sad smile. She stepped down and closed the window. She walked passed Hinata who still standing near the door. She stopped her step.

"You see…I knew he'll come back, no matter what. Because he's with me…he's inside me…I do believe in him…" Sakura turned her head to her. She gave Hinata her biggest smile. And then she ran to the Hokage Tower. She knocked the door. After she heard 'come in' from inside; she opened the door. Naruto, her best friend's sitting there.

"Sakura-chan…You seem tired lately, do you need a vacation?" asked Naruto

"To the point please, Hokage-sama…" said Sakura calmly

"Sakura-chan, still serious as always…But I meant that…Would you like to go to Suna?"

"For what…?" asked Sakura confusedly

"I told you, you need a vacation…And, Suna told me they need an expert medic to teach their medics…"

Sakura thought a sec before talked again, "Okay, will I go alone?"

"Up to you…" said Naruto cheerfully

"I'll take Sakuno and Kasumi…And Naruto, I might not come back here…"

"Why?"

"You…You know, train a medic is hard and need long time…Even Tsunade-sama needed long time when she taught me long ago…"

"……I understand…come back here one day…Sakura-chan…I'll miss you…"

Sakura gave him a slight nod. Yeah, it's true. Train a medic was very hard. But it isn't her reason for not come back to Konoha. She's tired of waiting. If Deidara won't come to her, she'll be the one to come to him…

She went to tell her apprentices to prepare their stuff. Sakura took a backpack. She filled it with some clothes, weapons, and medical stuff. She changed her clothes to be usual Jounin uniform with her green vest. She carried her backpack and approached two girls at the gate.

------------------

They have been living in Suna for two months. Sakura's in her room. Unconsciously, she looked at the calendar. 2nd January. She hasn't been bothering with time and date since she lives in Suna. She laid her body on the bed. She fell asleep.

_2nd January, I'll be waiting for you in the afternoon._

_-Deidara-_

Sakura jumped from her sleep. She rubbed her sweating forehead.

"_2nd January…Afternoon…"_ thought Sakura

She stared at the clock. 6 o'clock. After some minutes, she finally made her mind. She took a small waist bag. She filled it with some foods. She went to take a bath. After a long preparation, she went to her apprentice's room. She knelt down and woke them up softly.

"Kasumi…Sakuno…Wake up…" the two woke up immediately. They sat on their bed sides.

"What is it, Sakura-sensei?" asked Sakuno

"Listen to me…I have to go…I'll leave this job for you two. And please, if Hokage ask about me, tell him I'm fine. If the Kazekage ask me, tell him I'm searching for some herbs. I really have to go now…I can't tell you two my reason…"

The duo nodded at the same time.Sakura stood up and walked to the door. She was holding the door handle when Kasumi said a short sentence but so meaningful for Sakura, "You'll find him…"

Without turning her head, Sakura smiled, "I will…He promised me so…"

-------

Sakura stepped on the clearing. She walked in circle for some minutes. He hadn't come. Will he come? She stopped her step. She stood at the middle of clearing. She'll wait for him. Suddenly, the snow storm happened. She didn't move. The snow soaked her long sleeves pink top and her light blue skirt. The same clothes she wore when she received that card. Unconsciously, she felt someone's presence. She couldn't move; her body became stiff.

"I thought you won't come again, yeah…"A man with red-black cloak stood not so far from her. He stepped forwards, "You'd late for three years, yeah. I told you I'll be waiting in the afternoon, yeah."

Now he's standing toe on toe with her. He took a sheathed katana. He tried to hand her the katana. With her quavering hands, she grabbed it. Once Deidara released his grip to the katana, Sakura threw the katana aside and she hugged him. She dipped her face on his chest. If she's crying no one would see it since it's turned into ice immediately.

"I miss you…I miss you…"

Deidara put his arms around her waist. She's cold.

"Sakura—"

"Sshh…I'd sacrificed much just to meet you here…Don't you ruin it…"

"But your—"

"I just want to hear one sentence from you…please…" Sakura's voice turned weaker than before

He hugged her tighter. He lowered his head until it met her earlobe.

"I won't leave you again; I promise……I love you…"

"Thank you…" Then she closed her eyes before lost her awareness. He caressed her back. She was so cold. He took off his cloak immediately and wore it on her. And then he carried her away.

----------

Her eyelids were so heavy. The soft sheet hugged her body to give her warmth that she needs. But it's not enough to warm her. The dancing fire inside the fireplace added warmth for her. She lifted her hand out of the sheet. She rubbed her face; cold… She opened her eyes forcefully.

She stared to her palm, pale…but not as pale as when she was in the snow storm. Clenching her fist, her arm fell off softly to the futon. Futon… Where is she? Wait… Where's the snow storm?

She scanned her surrounding. Empty, just a small fireplace beside her futon. How could anyone make such empty room like this? She snapped out from the thought after someone stepped inside the room, someone she would expect before, someone she has waited for very long time, someone she cares most, someone who changed her life, someone she loves…Deidara.

"How are you feeling, yeah?"

"…bad…" was all she said. Her throat was dry. How long she has been asleep? She's tired; her body likes carrying tons weight.

Deidara sat down beside her, his hand tapped hers, "I'm sorry…I had made you waiting for me, it's my entire fault…I was the one who must come to you, but I waited for you…It was my entire fault."

"…it's…not…your fault…" were her last words before she passed out again.

----------

_**Later then**_

"Are you sure, yeah…?"

"I'm the one need you…No matter who you are, I'm still love you and will be with you…"

Deidara pulled her into his embrace. He caressed her back. He felt a little pain in his heart, he will bring her into his dangerous life, he doesn't want jeopardize her but leaving her alone without him will sadden her then live as a missing-nin.

"If this is our destiny, then let us go……together." Said Sakura

_**Fin**_

Thanks to ALL reviewers and readers-who-are-not-reviewers. Special thanks for everyone who follow this story from the beginning until now.

Now, I ended this story, with this bad ending, because I don't have any idea to end this story. Planned to make sad ending at first, but I'm bored with sad ending, so……

Well, this is the end. Now I'm working on ItachiXSakura fic, **A Slave's Life**.

Sincerely, CraZy-AneH-GiRL


	13. Author's Note

**Dear All Readers...**

I made a sequel for this Story . Titled **"Never Late"**

That's all I wanna say. it's one-shot.

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL****  
**


End file.
